Heart of gold
by HowRude73
Summary: Jane is undercover as a prostitute and meets Maura. They become friends but soon they realize that is not enough! Includes my own Paddy Doyle storyline that some of you might not like, but be kind. My first try of writing a fanfiction, and my first time ever publishing my work! Every review is appreciated! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just a regular day in the drug unit. Jane Rizzoli was disguised as a prostitute and had been working all night. She was starving so she decided to go into the PD café and get something to eat before her next bust. There was a long line but when she finally got served she realized she didn't have any money. She tried to convince Stanley to let her have a day old doughnut and a cup of coffee but he wouldn't. She was about to leave when a red haired young woman approached her with a five dollar bill in her hand which she had a blue latex glove on. Jane thought she was trying to cut the line so Jane said to her rudely:

Do you mind? You can get your non-fat latte in a minute. Alright?

No it's for you. And given the vitamin D deficiency likely from your, uhm, from your night-work. You're better off with some plain yogurt and some leafy greens. Maura said in a sophisticated way.

I have my lice under control, thank you. But Stanley here has psoriasis. Jane answered offended

Psoriasis is not contagious it's a genetic disease.

What about rudeness? Is that genetic too?

I was simply trying to be nice.

Yeah, well not every hooker has a heart of gold. Alright sister?

Apparently not, sister.

How rude could she be, thought Jane and left without the food. She met with her partner, Thomas Moore. She told him she couldn't get anything too eat when suddenly the red haired woman walked out of the station holding a cup of coffee, a fresh doughnut and yoghurt. She walked towards Jane and Thomas and handed her the food.

Well sister, rudeness is not genetic, but often you find that rude people have rude parents and so on. My mother taught me to be nice to the less unfortunate so here you go.

Oh I'm sorry. It's just that I've been busting my ass all night long, pardon my language, and I'm starving.

Oh, well, apology accepted. But uhm, I see you have company.

Maura moved a little closer and whispered into Jane's ear:

Is that your, uh, how can I put this nicely, is this your pimp?

Excuse me? Well, I'll have you know missy, that this is actually a cover. I'm a police officer, I work in the drug unit and well, this is my cover. Said Jane, pretty pissed off.

Maura apologized and told Jane that she actually worked in Boston PD as well, she had just started as the Medical Examiner. Jane was impressed and apologized again for being rude.

They both had to continue their work though, so their ways parted for that time being.

Jane and Thomas went on with their work but Jane started checking her phone every five minutes because she was waiting to hear about her detective's exam. It had been a dream of hers ever since she was a little girl to become detective. She had planned to go to BCU but when she realized how much it'd cost to go there she decided to try out for the police academy and before she knew it she'd been promoted and started working in the drug unit.

It wasn't always easy but she always did the best she could. She had a CI and her and Moore where about to make their final bust. She was nervous but also excited, because this was the moment she had been waiting for. If they would do a decent job, she might get to join the homicide department within the next month.

Their plan was to get Jane's CI into the warehouse where they kept the drugs. He would be wearing a wire and that way they could bust them. As the CI went in Jane's phone rang and the Lieutenant was on the line. He was asking her to come see him as soon as she could. She knew she had to do an excellent job today to have something to show for in the interview.

Everything went smoothly and they finally got the two main dealers from this Ukrainian drug ring. They brought them into the station and as soon as they were gone into custody Jane changed her clothes and went to have her meeting with the lieutenant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was detective Jane Rizzoli's first day on the job. She was the first woman to join the Boston homicide team and she was really proud of that. She had her own desk and her own computer and she felt like she was six years old again and about to start her first day of school.

The first case she was working on was a couple where the wife had gone missing and the husband had been brutally slaughtered in their home. She and her new partner, detective Vincent Korsak were about to check out the crime scene. She got into his car and they drove to the scene. There were police men, paramedics and paparazzi all over so Jane decided to just follow detective Korsak and let him do the talking.

On their way into the couple's apartment, Korsak introduced Jane to his coworkers and Jane politely greeted all of them. Right behind them was the Medical Examiner that Jane had met the other day but she didn't know her name. Jane listened carefully when she showed her ID and introduced herself to the crime scene techs. She didn't get her first name but her last name was Isles. As they got into the crime scene Jane decided to introduce herself to her.

"Hello. I am detective Jane Rizzoli. Nice to see you again." Jane said and put her hand out ready to shake the ME's hand.

"Nice to see you again to detective Rizzoli. I am Maura, Maura Isles." She said and shook Jane's hand. "Now what do we have here?" She asked and moved closer to the body.

Jane wasn't afraid of dead bodies but she couldn't understand how Maura could just go right up to it, touch it and smell it. That was something Jane would probably have to get used to.

As Dr. Isles examined the body, Jane looked around and checked out the crime scene. It seemed like the couple had been sleeping, when their attacker came in through the kitchen window. He had tied the husband down and made him sit on the couch. There were signs of struggle and a chair in front of the TV was on its side. Jane also found a tea cup under the couch and also a saucer. The floor was carpeted so the cup was still whole. She took the cup and the saucer and handed them to Korsak.

"The victim is Dr. Richard Yeager, he is 34 years old and he has been living here with his wife, Gail Yeager for the past 2 years." Korsak said.

Jane nodded and kept looking around. It looked like Dr. Yeager was supposed to be looking at something, the way he was posed. The TV was almost in the opposite direction and the drapes were covering the window.

"Can someone get me a fluorescence scope? I think we're missing something at this exact spot." Jane said and pointed her finger down to the floor.

A young man brought a fluorescence scope and pointed it on the floor. It lit up a mark so Jane waved Maura to come over to take a look at it.

Maura walked over to Jane and the young man and bent down to take a look at the carpet.

"Well I would have to confirm it but this looks to me like seminal fluid." Maura said as she swabbed it.

"That's exactly what I thought. So she was raped." Jane said, trying not to sound to proud but on the inside she was bursting with joy, feeling good about herself and the job she'd done.

"Well, let's not jump into any conclusions. This might have nothing to do with the crime." Maura said, and Jane got the feeling that Maura was a little bit nervous.

"Well, IF, she was raped, he made the husband watch, and after he was finished he cut his throat." As Jane said that she looked at Maura to see if she agreed. "And then he took the victim with him, either to continue or maybe he took her to get rid of the evidence." Jane said and Maura looked like she agreed, although she didn't say anything. Korsak agreed with Jane's theory and winked to let her know she had done a good job.

Later as they were transporting the body, Jane realized that the husband wouldn't have just sat down quietly and watched somebody rape his wife. Jane talked to Maura and asked her to check if there were any sign of drug in his body.

"Well, anything I find. You will be the first to know. Sister!" Maura said and winked at Jane.

Jane blushed, because the sister comment sounded just like the way Jane had said it to Maura, the first time they met. She still felt awful about that, because she actually liked Maura and was hoping they could be friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they came back to the BPD headquarters Korsak said that maybe someone should go down to the morgue and check out the autopsy. Jane was eager to go but didn't want it to be too obvious, so she looked around but nobody seemed to volunteer. Korsak looked at Jane and said:

"Rizzoli, have you been down to the morgue?" Jane shook her head. "Well, come with me then and I will introduce you to the ME team." Korsak said.

Jane tried to hide the smile as she followed Korsak to the elevator. She hoped the elevator ride wouldn't be awkward but she wasn't sure if she should be the icebreaker in the conversation or wait for him to say something.

"So, that was a very good move with the semen detective Rizzoli."

"Thank you sir." Jane answered proudly "I'm trying to do my best, because I feel a little bit of pressure being the only woman on the team."

"I don't think any less of you because you are woman. You fought your way in here and you deserve it." Korsak said and gave Jane a little pat on the back. "Well maybe you and the Medical Examiner could be friends. The last case we had, we couldn't have done it without her. She is absolutely brilliant."

The way Korsak talked about Maura made Jane a little bit nervous, but it was too late to turn around now, because they were already down stairs. She followed Korsak like a little puppy and just stood silently by his side. He introduced her to everybody on the team and Jane shook everybody's hands and introduced herself as detective Rizzoli.

When she had gotten acquainted with everybody they went into the autopsy room where Dr. Isles was scraping under the victim's fingernails.

"Anything new doctor?" Korsak asked.

"Well. The left carotid artery has been transected The trachea has also been incised. The level of tracheal penetration suggests to me that the neck was extended before the slash was made. Like the attacker pulled the victim's head back and then made the incision. Maura answered.

"And the murder weapon?" Jane asked, hoping to score points with both Maura and Korsak.

"I can at least tell you that it was something sharp." Maura answered and took a closer look at the wound.

Something sharp? Well obviously it was something sharp, nothing blunt could have caused a wound like that. Jane thought and thought Maura was joking.

"Well obviously it wasn't anything blunt." Jane said to participate in the joke.

"Excuse me?" Maura said and sounded offended.

Jane blushed because she thought Maura was joking.

"It was just a joke. Uhm, was it like a knife of some sort?" She tried to go back because she didn't want Maura to dislike her.

"Much better detective. Well, I think it's best you know sooner rather than later that I do not guess. I don't really estimate either and I don't bet unless I am at least 100% sure. The murder weapon was something sharp and that is all I can say about it at this moment."

Jane felt relieved but also a little bit confused because of what Maura had said. At least she got to know her a little bit better.

"Rizzoli, could you maybe stay down here for a little while, and I will go back upstairs. You can fill me in if something happens but I will come back here later." Korsak said and left the room.

They were all alone and Jane felt a little tension between them, and she wasn't sure if she should say something or if she should just stay quiet.

For the next couple of minutes neither one of them said a word, until Susie, Maura's assistant came into the autopsy room holding the teacup Jane had found at the crime scene.

"We swiped for fingerprints but it has been wiped clean. The saucer on the other hand looks like it was placed on the victim, because we found his hair stuck on the bottom." Susie said.

"Thank you Susie." Maura said and looked at Jane. "Detective, what do you think about that?"

Jane wasn't sure but she felt the pressure so she decided to say the first thing that popped in her mind.

"I think that the attacker placed the teacup and the saucer on the victim's thigh to let him know if he would try to fight back."

"Very good." Maura said and pulled Jane closer. "As you can see here, it looks like something was placed on his left thigh." She took the saucer from Susie and held it close to the mark. "Yes. See? This is exactly the thing that was placed on his thigh. Good job detective Rizzoli."

"You can just call me Jane." Jane said, but she regretted it immediately. She had no intentions of saying that. Now she felt awkward and wished there was a hole in the floor that she could disappear in.

"Thank you Susie." Maura said and Susie left. "Ok then, _Jane_. Very well done. If you would like, you can also just call me Maura." Maura said and smiled.

Jane felt a lot less awkward and smiled back at Maura.

The two women talked a lot during the autopsy and when Korsak came back, Maura still wasn't finished because she and Jane had been talking so much.

"My apologies detective. I got a bit carried away, getting to know your newest homicide detective." Maura said.

"That's all right Dr. Isles. I just told Jane on the way down here that she should definitely try to befriend you since she is the only woman on the detective team."

Jane looked awkwardly around the room which caused Maura to giggle. Jane couldn't help herself and started laughing. Korsak felt confused.

"I will never understand women, and that's probably why I've got three ex-wives." Korsak said.

"But we have found out why there was only a little bit of a struggle. It seems to us that he was tased. And as detective Rizzoli pointed out, the teacup was placed on his thigh to let the attacker know if he gained consciousness again." Maura said.

"Thank you Dr. Isles. Any news on the murder weapon?"

"Actually, I have done a little comparison testing and it seems to me an item like this could have made this kind of a wound." Maura said and showed him a scalpel.

"A scalpel and a Taser, that sure is original. Well, back to the office." Korsak said and left the room.

"I should probably go with him." Jane said, but she didn't really want to leave.

"Thank you for keeping me company Jane. We should hang out some time. Here is my number, you can call me whenever you like." Maura said and handed Jane her business card.

"Thank you. This was very interesting, and yes. I would love that. See you later Maura." Jane said and left. When she was out of the autopsy room she stood still and thought about Maura. She followed Korsak into the elevator and closed her eyes. She had a crush on Maura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jane felt like the case wasn't going anywhere and that made her frustrated. They had been working on it for a couple of days and she felt like it hadn't progressed at all. She was tired and about to go home when Korsak got a phone call. A man that was walking his dog had found a female body in the middle of the woods. Jane had never felt less tired and wanted to go visit the crime scene right away. She grabbed her jacket and stood up ready to go when Korsak came back into the room.

"Let's go Rizzoli." Korsak said and Jane followed him to the elevator and carpooled with him to the scene.

There were already reporters and they started attacking Korsak, the minute he stepped out of his car. Jane just followed his lead and ignored the reporters. They ducked under the crime-scene tape and walked all the way to the body.

"This sure looks a lot like Gail Yeager." Korsak said and Jane opened here phone and found her picture.

"Yes. see? No doubt. This is Gail Yeager." Jane said and showed him the picture. She took a look around to see if Maura was here. She had only met her briefly in the last two days but she was to afraid to call her.

"I don't think the medical examiner is here yet, detective." Korsak said and Jane felt awkward.

"I wasn't looking for Mau..edical examiner, I was simply checking out the crime scene."

"And what did you find detective?"

"I found, uhm, nothing yet… Wait, see. A footprint." Jane walked closer to the footprint. "It looks like it stops right here and then like it runs.. Oh wait. Those are probably the footprints of the man who found her."

"Seems that way."

"Wait a minute. If these are the only footprints, it must mean that she wasn't brought here today, when the ground was dry and the attacker could leave without signs."

Korsak winked at her but she felt a little bit awkward. She was no little schoolgirl she was a grown woman. She should also think before she spoke. As she was about to look at the body she heard somebody approach so she turned around and saw Maura. Startled by Maura's sudden appearance made Jane slip and almost fall but Maura caught her just in time.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" Maura asked

"Ah no worries. I just slipped. Thank you for catching me." Jane said and smiled as Maura let go of her.

"Is this the woman you were looking for? Dr. Yeager's wife?

"Seems that way." Jane answered and moved a little bit away from Maura to let her do her job.

Maura examined the body for a little while before she would be moved and Maura could perform an autopsy.

"She didn't die here. She was moved here and she has been dead for more than 24 hours." Maura said after a quick examination.

"What is that?" Jane asked and pointed at the victim's legs.

"This is semen. It looks like she was raped postmortem."

Jane felt sorry for that poor woman, whom was now dead. Jane wanted nothing more than to catch her killer and put him behind bars. When the body was about to be moved, a handsome man showed up.

"Hello, I am from the FBI. My name is Gabriel Dean and we will be leading this investigation."

Jane got frustrated. Why the hell would the FBI show up? It was her case. They were first to the scene. She had big plans. She was going to be the hero that caught the bad guy, and now, stupid FBI had come to take the lead.

"Actually, this is in our jurisdiction so we will be taking the lead. You are welcome to observe and assist as you please, but this is our homicide and we take the lead here Mr. Dean." Korsak said and Jane felt happy again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name?" Dean said.

"Detective Vincent Korsak."

"And you?" Dean said and looked at Jane.

"Jane, Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane said and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Maura Isles. I will be performing the autopsy, and you are welcome to observe." Maura said and sounded a little flirty. God damn it, of course she was straight. She was the most feminine woman Jane had ever met in her life. Jane felt a little disappointed and disliked Gabriel even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the days passed, Jane didn't go into the autopsy room because she couldn't face Maura. Whenever she approached Jane, Jane made an excuse and walked away. She also felt like she had to focus more on the case. So far another couple had been murdered with the same MO. They were newlyweds and had just moved into the apartment where they were attacked.

The case didn't seem to be going anywhere but Jane had a little secret. She had been looking around the woods and interviewing a lot of people. She felt like she was getting closer to solve this.

"Jane? We have another victim. We should go there quickly because we have a witness that saw the unsub leave."

Jane didn't believe her own ears. She jumped up and followed Korsak. As usually they took his car and speeded off to the crime scene.

"A witness?" Jane asked

"Yes. A woman that lived in an apartment across the street woke up to have a drink of water when she heard screams across the street. She then saw a weird flashlight and a couple of minutes later she saw somebody leave holding something that looked like a body."

They arrived at the crime scene but the FBI was already there and so was an ambulance. They ran up to the apartment that the woman had described and kicked the door open. They arrived in the living room and saw a man sitting on the couch. Jane moved closer to confirm that he was dead. There was a teacup and a saucer on the floor and a sign of struggle right in front of the man.

"Hello detectives. Nice to see you both here, joining us." Dean said

"Back off Dean, this is our case." Jane said with confidence in her voice. She had decided that she wouldn't take anybody's crap and least of all Dean's. She leaned towards Korsak to whisper in his ear.

"Why are we all here and nobody in the woods? That is his dump site, he probably doesn't live far away from it."

"As a matter of fact we have agents going into the woods right this second detective." Dean said.

Jane felt mad because she hadn't been talking to him and he wasn't supposed to hear that. She moved away from him and started checking out the bedroom. When she came back Maura had joined the team.

"Nice to see you detective Rizzoli."

"Uhm, yes, nice to see you to Maur.. Dr. Isles." Jane said awkwardly and wanted to leave.

With both Maura and Dean in the room Jane felt bad and wanted to leave, but she didn't have any excuse. She didn't want to go to the woods alone and she didn't want Dean to think that she couldn't handle the case. She decided to just suck it up, be nice to Maura and forget the feelings she had for her.

"So what do you think? The same unsub?" Jane asked Korsak

"Seems that way. A teacup on the lap, Taser marks, a cut throat with a scalpel."

"Jane, come take a look at this." Maura said and waved Jane to come over to her. "Do you see this? It's like the unsub hesitated. Like he stopped in the middle, went back and performed another cut."

Jane saw it.

"That is probably when the Taser wore off the wife and she screamed. Because the neighbor heard a scream and then saw a flashlight, which could be the Taser."

Maura smiled at Jane and Jane smiled back. Man it would be hard to get over these feelings, but she really wanted to be in Maura's life so she hoped that they could be friends.

When they were back at the station, Jane volunteered to go down to the morgue and check out the autopsy. She took the elevator down and walked happily into the morgue. She stopped just before she was about to enter the autopsy room because it looked like Maura had a visitor. Jane hid, but she looked through the window and saw, no one other than agent Gabriel Dean. She looked away and almost went back upstairs until she heard footsteps approaching and agent Dean came out of the door.

"Detective Rizzoli. I had a feeling I might see you here. Have a nice day." Dean said and left before Jane could answer. Oh… she did not like that guy! But she decided to forget all about him and go see Maura.

"Hey Maura. Anything new?"

"No nothing yet. Mr. Mark Dane was shot with a Taser which paralyzed him for a while and made him an easy target. Just like the three other men so far. The only thing different is that the incision. But you are probably right about that." Maura said, and didn't even look at Jane.

"Uhm Maura, I'm sorry I haven't called, but I was wondering If you'd like to go have a drink to night. At the Dirty Robber?"

"Well I would like that Jane. It's nice to finally have a female colleague. I mean I of course have Susie but, you know, she is more like an assistant, but you. We are like a team."

A team. Yes, they sort of were a team. Jane liked that. Team Rizzoli and Isles. Yes, that sounded right.

"When do you get out of work?" Maura asked.

"My shift ends at 8pm, but I would like to take a shower. Can we meet at 9 maybe?"

"Yes. That would be perfect. I don't really have anything else but you are welcome to stay if you want."

"Nah, we will have plenty of time to chat at the Dirty Robber, I think I'd better go back upstairs. Maybe they've got something." Jane said

"See you Jane."

"Yeah. See you Maura."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jane went home to take a shower and change clothes before her date, or more like a hangout with Maura, at the Dirty Robber. She dug through her closet but she couldn't find anything appropriate. She was used to wearing sporty clothes or pants suits. She didn't really have anything else, well besides her two fancy dresses her mom made her buy. She didn't really want to wear a dress, because then Maura might suspect something. In the end, she decided to wear some jeans and a white plain shirt.

She brushed through her hair, which felt messy as ever but she decided to wear it down like usually. She wasn't sure about wearing makeup. She never wore lipstick or gloss of any kind but she usually wore some eye makeup. She but on a little bit of eyeliner and then mascara, she looked in the mirror and felt happy about the way she looked. She grabbed her car keys, a coat and walked out the door, excited but also a little bit nervous. She would probably have to remind herself constantly that this was not a date! They were just hanging out, like friends.

Jane arrived at the Dirty Robber a little bit early so she found a booth and sat down, waiting for Maura. She didn't have to wait long before Maura showed up. She was wearing really elegant shoes with five inch heels, a yellow dress and a black coat.

Jane waved her nervously and whispered to herself that this was not a date.

"Hi. Nice to see you. You look lovely, I'm sorry, I just put on the first thing I saw." Jane said and realized immediately that the way she dressed didn't matter, this was not a date!

"Thank you Jane. You don't look so bad yourself actually." Maura said and sat down. "So what are we having?" She grabbed the menu and started looking through it. "This is not really a fancy restaurant, is it?"

"No not really, it's just where I always go. Do you want to go someplace else?"

"No, no, this is fine. I think I'll just have a hamburger. Are they any good here?"

"You bet. They are really good. I'll probably just have the same."

The waiter came and took their order. Maura ordered some fancy wine but Jane decided to pass on alcohol since she was driving and just ordered a glass of water.

Over dinner they talked about everything. Maura told Jane that she was adopted and was an only child. Her mother was an art professor and her dad was a writer. She grew up in Boston but was sent to boarding school when she was young. She talked about a lot of personal things except her love life, she didn't mention that one bit.

"Oh I'm sorry. I have been rambling on. Why don't you tell me something about you?" Maura said smiling.

Jane didn't know what she should talk about so she decided to just cover the basics like Maura did.

She grew up in Boston. She was the oldest of her siblings and had two younger brothers. Frankie and Tommy. Frankie was a police officer and Tommy, well, actually he was in prison for running down a priest with his car. Her mom didn't have a job but her dad was a plumber and even had his own business.

The ladies talked for hours and Jane enjoyed Maura's company a lot. Even though she didn't see a future with a romantic relationship she felt sure they would become best friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The morning after, Jane got up and went to work. She felt happy about last night but not so happy about the case. There was still no sign of Emma Dane, Mark Danes wife. Jane felt it in her heart that she was the last victim. She was the final piece in the puzzle. Jane just prayed to god hoping they would find her alive.

"Why had the FBI agents not found anything in the woods?" Jane asked herself when she was driving to work. "Maybe I should go there and check it out myself, just for fun." Jane suddenly turned her car around and decided to check out the woods. She called Korsak but he didn't answer so she left him a voice message saying where she was going.

She parked her car and walked along the path where the farms were located. "That's weird, I don't recall seeing this house on the map." Jane thought and decided to take a look at it on her phone. "Where the hell am I?" Jane turned around and saw that she had been walking for quite a while. There was no cell reception and she had no idea where she was. "Crap." She thought. "I have to find my way out of here" Jane walked for a while until she realized she had walked in a circle only to be back where she discovered that she was lost.  
_

At the BPD headquarters Korsak arrived late because he stayed up until 5 AM in the morning, trying to solve this. It was noon and when he came in he saw that he'd left his phone on his desk. He checked to see if anyone had called and saw Jane's number, he also saw the voice message and listened to it. "Oh Rizzoli? Why would you go there alone?" He decided to call her and see if she had something. The phone went straight to voicemail but Korsak decided not to worry about it just yet.

An hour later he tried calling her again but again the phone went straight to voicemail. He was starting to worry about her and decided to check it out. He went to his car and drove off.  
_

Jane had been walking for almost an hour when she heard something. It was like a muffled scream, not so far away so Jane decided to try to follow the sound. She took up her gun just in case and walked slowly towards an old house. She heard something fall on the floor and break so she decided to peek through the window.

She sneaked up to the house and had to climb up to the trashcan to see. She climbed up carefully only to see the drapes were shut. She cursed silently until she heard a man's voice. It sounded like he was telling somebody off. She couldn't hear the words but he sounded furious. She put her ear on the window to hear better but that made her slip and the trashcan made a loud sound when it banged against the wall.

Jane freaked out and climbed down carefully. She held her gun up and listened closely. She could still hear the yelling but she wasn't sure if she should go and knock on the door or try to find another window.

She walked around the house trying to find another window to peek. She felt like she heard something so she turned around quickly, but she shouldn't have done that. She felt the Taser burn through her body and she couldn't move. _

Korsak had arrived at the woods and started searching for Jane. He had found her car and started walking around, trying to track her down. Soon it would be dark and he didn't want to get lost in the woods so he took pictures of where he went and tried to leave marks. He tried calling her but he couldn't get a signal on his phone. He hoped that she was fine but he couldn't deny that he'd gotten a little bit scared when he found her car.

Korsak walked for a while without any success. It was getting darker and thought it was best if he'd just go back. He would then call out for backup and a search team to try to find her.

He was walking back when he heard a scream. He wasn't sure but it sure sounded like Jane. Maybe he was just imagining it but he ran towards the scream and found an old house. He walked closer but couldn't see anything. He checked his phone but he still couldn't get a signal. He decided to follow his gut then and kick the door open.

Inside the house was disgusting. It looked like nobody had lived there for years but had forgotten to clean up before they left. Something also smelled really bad but Korsak was holding his gun so he walked deeper inside the house. In a room that looked like the living room was a chair and on the chair there was somebody sitting.

He walked slowly towards the person and saw that it was a naked woman. He recognized her and saw that this was Mark Dane's wife, Emma. He checked her pulse. She wasn't dead but the pulse was weak. He tried to wake her up but she was too weak. He untied her, wrapped her in a blanket he had with him and put her on the couch. He wasn't sure if he should leave her but he was so afraid that Jane was in danger.  
_

She lied on a cold floor and couldn't move. She had never been more scared in her life. She was only wearing her underwear because the attacker had undressed her. She felt him coming closer and tears were falling from her eyes.

"No, no. Don't cry. Soon this will all be over Miss Rizzoli." The attacker said and held a scalpel close to her throat. "It was so nice of you to join us." He said and Jane wanted nothing more than to stab him with the scalpel but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move.

He lifted up the scalpel and stabbed through her right palm. Jane felt so much pain. She wanted to scream and kick but she couldn't. He tased her again and stabbed through her left palm as well. Jane felt like the end was coming. She felt so much pain and just wanted it to be over, although she couldn't just die knowing the bastard would get away. She tried to move and slowly she felt like her legs were moving.

All of a sudden the door was kicked open and she heard a shot and then a scream. Korsak jumped down to her. Removed the scalpels out of her hands and picked her up. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. He put her down safely and walked to the attacker. He was still conscious but he was down. Korsak put handcuffs on him and tied him to the floor. He took Jane in his arms and carried her out of the house.

Gabriel Dean and the FBI team were waiting outside. He took Jane in his arms and carried her to his car, put her in the back seat and sat there with her. Korsak went back in and brought the attacker handcuffed outside and a paramedic went inside to get Emma. Finally the case was closed thought Korsak and felt relieved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jane woke up in a hospital bed feeling awful. Her hands were wrapped with gauze but she still felt so much pain. Her body also felt like she had been run over with a car and her head was exploding. She tried to sit up but it was hard to move.

"Hey Frankie! She's awake." Angela yelled. "Jane? Are you alright? How do you feel? What can I do for you? You had us worried sick!"

"Ma? …Uh… Water?" That was all Jane could say at the moment. She felt horrible, everywhere. First of all she had blown the case, at least she had blown her part. Second of all she had been attacked and then third, she had been carried around like a baby by Korsak, and worse. Gabriel.

Angela got her a glass of water and helped her sit up. Jane felt a little better once she had a sip.

"See all these nice flowers. People must really care about you. And who is this Dean? He sent you those big ones."

"Ma? You read my cards?" Jane had trouble speaking but she felt like she had to try.

"What else was I supposed to do? I've been waiting here for hours."

"Yeah ma. That's really inappropriate." Frankie said and took the card. "Hope you feel better Jane. G, Dean." Frankie read it out loud. "So you guys are already on first name bases.

"Oh Frankie stop it. So she has a boyfriend, don't make a big deal about it. You will make her scared and she will end it." Angela said and took the card off him.

"He is not my boyfriend, he is just a co-worker. And an annoying co-worker I might add."

"I hope you're not talking about me." Maura said as she walked into the room. "I see you've got company. Hi I'm Dr. Maura Isles." She put out her hand ready to shake Angela's and then Frankie's.

"Hello doctor. I am Jane's mother. Angela Rizzoli. How is she doing?"

"Oh actually I'm not her doctor. I am the chief medical examiner and I work with Jane. She wasn't talking about me was she?"

"Oh don't worry. She was just talking about the guy she has a crush on, Dean something."

"I see." Maura didn't look happy when Frankie said that. Jane wanted to make it clear to Maura that she didn't have a crush on him, and if she'd want she could have him. Even though Jane actually preferred having Maura to herself, she knew she had to let go.

"Oh don't worry Maura, Ma dropped Frankie on the head when he was a baby."

"Oh dear. That can be really serious. Did you take him to the doctor? How badly was he injured?" Maura asked and sounded frightened.

"Uhm, Maura… Actually that was a joke." Jane said awkwardly.

"Oh I see." Maura said even more awkward.

"I see you've still got your sick sense of humor Jane. That means you can't be that badly injured. I'm going to go get the doctor. Frankie are you coming?"

"Uuuuh…" Frankie said but Jane hinted him to leave. "Yes. I actually have to use the restroom." Frankie said and they left.

"So sorry Maura. That is not how I wanted you to meet my family. I was actually going to invite you to Sunday dinner sometime. Just as friends of course."

"Don't worry Jane, that was fine. I'm glad to see you're alright." Maura turned around and took a look at the flowers. "These are really beautiful, who sent them?"

"Actually I think these are from Gab… Dean." Jane said and there was some awkward silence. "I don't actually like him you know. He just, you know, was the one who brought me here. Korsak was the one who saved me though."

"He sure is a funk." Maura said.

"Uhm… do you mean a hunk?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Maura asked

"Yeah. Almost." Jane laughed and Maura grinned a little.

"I'm sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Dean said and walked in. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"No it's okay. Thank you for the flowers. They look lovely." Jane said but she was actually lying. She didn't like flowers and least of all pink flowers. She had no idea what type of flowers they were and she didn't care.

"I was just leaving." Maura said. She was already gone before Jane got the chance to say anything.

"Well bye Maura. Uhm so. What?" Jane said because she felt awkward and bad because he made Maura leave.

"Do you want me to leave too?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I look horrible and I feel so awkward knowing that you carried me."

"Don't feel bad about that, it could have happened to anyone."

"So let's say it'd happened to you. You wouldn't feel embarrassed?"

"Maybe." Dean said, looked out the window and there was a slightly awkward silent until Angela came back in.

"Jane your doctor said… you have company?" Angela looked at Dean. "And who might you be?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I am agent Gabriel Dean." Dean said and shook Angela's hand.

"A real gentleman, Jane." Angela looked at Jane who was frowning at her mother.

Jane felt so horrible, where was a black hole when you needed one? Jane decided to lie back down and cough really loudly.

"Oh, honey are you okay?"

"I'm just really tired ma. I'm thinking about taking a nap. Is that okay?" Jane said with her most polite voice ever, trying not to sound too fake.

"Well I will be here when you wake up sweetie. Sleep well." Angela said, kissed Jane on the forehead and tucked her in. Jane felt like a little baby but decided to just go with it. Hoping they would leave. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep but all she could see was that horrible man, undressing her and stabbing her. She opened her eyes quickly and felt the pain in her palms. She just hoped she would get any sleep soon, but it was not about to happen right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Jane was out of the hospital. Her hands were still sore but they were gently wrapped and she would have to have them checked every day for the next week. She was happy to finally be able to go home and she was hoping finally she could fall asleep, if she was in her own bed.

She walked in to her apartment only to find her mom in there cooking.

"Ma? What are you doing here?"

"Jane, don't be rude. I came here to stay with you."

"Ma? Seriously? You've stayed with me every night at the hospital. I'm fine. You don't have to stay."

"Are you saying I'm not welcome?" Jane didn't answer. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, are you saying that you don't welcome your own mother into your house?"

"Sure Ma. You're welcome to stay."

"Thank you." Angela continued cooking and Jane grabbed her keys, phone and badge. "Where are you going?"

"Someplace you are not." Jane said and closed the door to her apartment and walked outside.

She called a cab because she was not in the best state to drive yet and sat outside and waited. When the cab came she gave the driver the address and he drove off. She sat down and relaxed, closed her eyes for a minute but soon the cab stopped. She looked out the window and saw they were somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

"Excuse me? Why have we stopped? This is not the address I gave you."

"Hello Jane." The cab driver said and turned around, holding a scalpel.

Jane gasped opened her eyes only to realize that was yet another nightmare. That man would probably never disappear completely out of her head. Soon the cab stopped for real and Jane looked outside the window.

"Here we are." The cab driver was polite and looked nothing like Jane's attacker.

"Oh thank you." Jane stood up, paid him and got out.

She was in the suburbs. In front of one of the nicest house she'd ever seen in her life. She walked to it and knocked on the door. She waited a little while until she heard footsteps and the door was opened.

"Jane? What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry to just show up like that, I just I don't know. Wanted to see you."

"Well come on in." Maura said and led her into her house.

"This sure is a nice house Maura." Jane looked around until she saw a creepy looking thing moving on the floor. "Bah! What is that?"

"That's Bass. He is my pet tortoise."

"It's alive?"

"He loves strawberries." Maura said and fed him one. "Come on. I'll show you the guest room."

They walked into the guest room and Jane felt that just the guest room looked nicer than her apartment. She felt a bit bad but decided to talk about something.

"So how long can a person go without sleeping?"

"Hallucinations begin by day four, followed by slurred speech and death."

"You are better than Wikipedia."

"Wikipedia is frequently incorrect." Maura said and then the doorbell rang. "Somebody is just dropping something off."

Jane felt like Maura was hiding something as she walked out of the room, so Jane decided to take a look to see who it was. It was none other than agent Gabriel Dean. Was he everywhere? Was he stalking her? Seriously. What is wrong with that man? Jane felt frustrated and decided to lie on the bed until Maura would come back.

Jane closed her eyes and had just gotten comfy when Maura came back in, closed the door and lied down right next to Jane.

"Uuuh, are we having a sleepover or is this your way of telling me, you are attracted to me?" Jane asked with sarcasm and Maura giggled. "So you were expecting Dean?"

"He just wanted my opinion on another case."

"What case?"

"I can't say."

"Fine. Go sleep in your own room."

"Oh Jane."

"Did you ever like the same guy as your best friend?"

"No."

"Did you ever have a best friend?"

"No."

"You would tell me if you were a cyborg?"

"No I don't think I would." Maura said and they both laughed. "I'm not seeing him."

"Yet."

"No Jane, seriously. I just, I don't know, I'm having all these weird feelings all of a sudden. I haven't been with anyone for the last couple of years. I don't really have friends and then I meet you."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know. I've never felt this way before." Maura said and sat up. "I have no idea what's going on."

"Maura it's okay." Jane said and sat up as well. "It's okay to like Dean, you can have him. I'm serious."

"It's not HIM I want Jane." Maura said and looked straight into Jane's eyes. "It's you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jane opened her eyes. Maura was still there, looking right at 's you! It's YOU! IT'S YOU! She couldn't believe her own ears. What should she do should she...

She was stopped in the middle of her thoughts with the softest kiss she had ever recieved on her lips. Jane closed her eyes, kissed Maura back and put her arms around her. Jane felt like this kiss could go on forever. It was soft, intimate and even a little bit aggressive. Jane wasn't sure if she should pull back or just enjoy it and wait for Maura to end it.

"I'm sorry." Maura finally pulled back and stood up.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? I-I-I I like you too, I want you too. Was that not clear or what? Did you change your mind? Is this just one more of my nightmares, cause if it is, it's the worst one yet." Jane said and looked down.

"Don't worry. This is not a nightmare, I'm just sorry for, you know, attacking you like that. Maybe we should have talked first."

"Talk smalk, serioulsy Maura? This was the greatest kiss I have ever had and I would like to kiss you again."

"Okay. What's stopping you?" Maura asked and Jane who immediately stood up and kissed her again. Before they knew it they were lying on the bed again, in each other's arms, still kissing. Jane pulled back softly and looked at Maura. They were so close together and this his how Jane wanted it to be all the time.

"I was so sure you liked Dean, I didn't like him because I thought you liked him and I was a bit jelous and I don't know..."

"That's exactly how I felt too. I mean I like men too, but from the moment I met you, even though you were extremely rude to me I knew I liked you."

"Excuse me? Extremely rude? You thought I was a hooker, and you were rude too."

"At least we have a great story of how we met."

"True. I'm sorry but, I didn't like you until you gave me the food." Jane teased and kissed Maura quickly on the lips.

"Are you tired?" Maura asked kindly.

"Yes. Extremely, but I am afraid to close my eyes. Because everytime I do, that creep comes back and I have never been so afraid in my entire life." Jane said and snuggled up to Maura.

"Don't worry Jane. I'll be here, holding you. I promise." Maura put her arms around Jane and hugged her tightly. Jane closed her eyes and slowly she fell asleep.

When Jane woke up in the morning she could feel Maura's arms still around her. She was still asleep so Jane tried to be as still as she could. She closed her eyes again and started daydreaming about her and Maura until Maura woke up.

"Morning." Maura said and sounded sleepy.

"Morning to you too." Jane said and smiled. They slowly pulled away from each other and got up.

"Did you finally get a good night's sleep?"

"Yes I did. Thanks to you Maura. Best sleep I've ever had in my life."

"You know, you're welcome to stay here Jane and sleep here another night."

"Well only if you sleep here with me." Jane said and smiled at Maura who smiled back.

They went to the kitchen and Maura made them coffee and breakfast.

"I think I have to take a shower and change my clothes before I go to work."

"Are you coming back today?"

"Yes, the doctor cleared me, but I can't really drive or use my hands so I will probably just be sitting on the sideline watching the big guys do the work."

"You can also observe my autopsy. I might need your professional opinion." Maura said and winked at Jane.

"Screw the big guys, autopsy here I come."

_

Jane and Maura enjoyed eating breakfast together and even though they didn't talk much, they never broke eye contact and smiled at each other the whole time.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home so you can take a shower? Or would you like to do it here?"

"Uhm, I think I'd rather go home, to have a change of clothes too."

"No problem." Maura said and they got into Maura's car.

They drove off and soon enough they were at Jane's place.

"Can I come inside with you?" Maura asked kindly.

"Sure." Jane said and smiled, until she realized, Maura had never been to her apartment, and Jane had actually not cleaned up in a week so it was a total mess. "It's just, you know, it might need a little bit of cleaning." Jane said awkwardly as they walked into Jane's building.

When Jane opened the door she was surprised, because the apartment had never looked better. On the kitchen counter was a note that Jane picked up.

"I cleaned your apartment, picked up some groceries and folded your laundry. Sorry to barge in on you like that, hope you are well. Please give me a call. Love, Ma."

"Why don't you just go take a shower and I will find you something to wear."

"Thanks Maura." Jane said, kissed her softly and went into the bathroom.

She enjoyed taking a shower but wished Maura could be there with her. But with Jane's hands still sore she thought it was best if they'd wait.

When she'd washed her hair and body she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and went into the living room.

"Seriously Jane? Is this all you've got?" Maura asked and showed her a pink flower dress that Jane's mother had given her a long time ago and Jane had not even tried it on.

"Uhm, no. I've got pants, and shirts, and tank tops. But this dress? How did you even find it? I was sure I'd thrown it in the trash a long time ago." Jane said. "Come on, I'll just put on my pants and T-shirt like I always do."

They went back into Jane's bedroom and Jane got dressed. She brushed through her hair and put it in a ponytail.

"Oh god you are sexy." Maura said, stood up and wrapped her arms around Jane. Jane kissed her and put her arms around her as well. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not yet." Jane said and kissed Maura on the mouth but slowly moved her lips lover and started kissing her chest. Maura moaned which made Jane stop. "Now I'm ready." She said and walked out of the room. Maura followed her and they drove off to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

While Jane's hands were healing she spent most working hours in morgue with Maura, after work she drove either to her house or Jane's apartment and they spent even more time together. They had decided to keep the relationship a secret for as long as they could. They had both agreed on it and both felt happy about it.

"Are you coming with me to the doctor's appointment today Maur?"

"Yes of course Jane. Do you think they will move all the bandages today?"

"I don't know Maura. You are the doctor." Jane said sarcastically and showed Maura her hands. "They feel better now and I would like to try to use them more."

Jane picked up a pen and started writing. She struggled a little bit at first but soon enough she had gotten it right and show Maura what she had scribbled down.

"Will you see my grillbed?" Maura asked confused.

"Yeah Maura, because that's what I would write. What the hell is a grillbed?"

"I don't know. You wrote it, it seems like you might need some physical therapy for your hands if that is your best handwriting."

"Maura? This is how I have always written. Take a closer look and try to read it again."

"Will? You? Ah, be, not see. Sorry. My? Uhm… That's a tough one. Is that an L or a T?"

"That's an F Maura."

"Okay. I think I got it. Will you be my grillfriend? No that doesn't make sense. Girlfriend?"

"Yes Maura. Do you want to? I mean, we basically are but I don't know. We never said it to each other so I decided to try to be romantic and write it down really cute, until you insulted my handwriting."

"Oh Jane I'm sorry. I'm just not used to read handwriting okay?"

"You are a doctor. Doctors are known to have bad handwriting. Hives Maura. You're lying."

"Okay I'm sorry Jane, but if you haven't changed your mind I would love to be your girlfriend." Maura said and hugged Jane. "But does that change our deal about this being a secret? Do you want to tell your family?"

"I would least of all tell my family. Especially not my mom!" Jane said shocked. "I know she has sort of welcomed you into our family either way but no, not yet."

"That's okay Jane." Maura said and kissed her softly. "For now this is just our little secret."

"I feel like I'm in kindergarten. You are like me secret girlfriend." Jane said and kissed Maura on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding Maura."

"Well, come on then. Let's get you to the doctor and fix those beautiful hands of yours." Maura grabbed her hands, kissed them and dragged her out of the room.

As they got into the car Jane thought that maybe tonight would be the night. She wasn't sure if Maura wanted it or not. They hadn't talked about it and Jane was afraid to bring it up. She rubbed her hands together and decided that if they would take the bandages off her this would be the night they would have sex for the first time.

"We're here. Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? What is there to be nervous about?"

"I don't know, maybe you will get some bad news."

"Thanks Maura, really encouraging. Now I'm nervous."

"I'm sorry. You probably have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, cause probably is a word that you never use." Jane got out of the car and Maura followed. "Let's just get this over with." Jane walked into the hospital and Maura followed. Maybe Maura was saying that because she wanted Jane's hands to be wrapped so they couldn't have sex right away. Maybe Maura wasn't ready.

Jane decided to wait and see and try to read Maura's expressions once they'd get the news.

"Good news Jane." Doctor Murphy said. "There is no nerve damage and your hand has almost fully recovered. I would recommend not using them too much though, and if you start feeling any pain you will just give me a call but otherwise I will see you in a week just to check up on you, and if that goes well maybe I won't have to see you again." He said and smiled.

Jane looked at Maura who seemed happy with the news but Jane wasn't sure, it was like she was nervous about something.

Once they walked out of the hospital Jane decided to ask Maura what was bothering her.

"Maura? You didn't seem so thrilled with the news? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Jane, it's just, I got a bit selfish you know, It's just that I've really enjoyed all the time we got to spend together because of your injury but now you will be able to drive and work so I was just afraid I wouldn't see you as much and I know that's selfish, I'm sorry."

Jane felt relieved and also happy because that was so sweet what Maura had just said.

"Of course I will still see you all the time. Do you think I was just wasting boring work hours in the morgue? No Maura. I was supposed to be there. I will be there all the time. And plus, there's no reason we should take two cars to go to the same place just because I can drive." Jane smiled and really wanted to kiss Maura but she decided to let that wait until they were some place more private.

"Oh Jane I just, I, don't know what to say. You make me feel better about myself and my life and everything and I have really enjoyed the past week. Will you stay at my place tonight? I can cook us some dinner."

"I would like that Maura. But can I help you cook? And can we stop in the store first?"

"Of course Jane." Maura said and they got into the car. Once they were in Maura kissed Jane very passionately on the lips. "Thank you. I am by the way so happy that your hand is healing properly. Let's celebrate tonight."

Jane knew exactly how they could celebrate and Jane was really looking forward to it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Once they made it to Maura's apartment Jane asked her to wait. She got out of the car and walked to Maura's door, she opened it and helped Maura out of the car.

"I just wanted to see if they were fully functioning, which they are." Jane smiled, took Maura's hand and held it all the way to the door. "See. Almost perfect." Maura took her hands and kissed them. "I'll even go back to the car to get the groceries." Jane ran to the car, got the bags out of the trunk and carried them into the house.

"Thank you Jane. I'm so happy." Jane put down the groceries. "Are you hungry? Should we start making dinner?"

"Sure Maura, I am starving." Jane helped Maura put the groceries away and started getting dinner ready. At first they fought a little bit about what they should make, but because Maura had been cooking for the last week Jane got to decide what they'd make.

"I'm nothing like Ma in the kitchen but I'd like to say I make a killer lasagna." Jane said proudly.

"Well you'll just take the lead and I will be your sous-chef."

They had a blast cooking dinner together. They talked and laughed and also danced when Maura turned on the radio. When dinner was finally ready Jane asked: "Could you maybe set the table? I have a surprise for you." Maura looked surprised but started to set the table while Jane ran upstairs.

Jane had bought a dress. She didn't really like dresses but she felt like this was an occasion to wear a dress. It was a black dress that reached down to the knees and it was tight so you could really see Jane's body. She had also bought a pair of high heels and put them on. She brushed through her hair and fixed the little make-up she had put on this morning. When she felt ready, she opened the door and walked downstairs.

Maura had dimmed the lights and put candles on the table and the setting looked really romantic.

"Wow Jane. You are, stunning. I didn't even know you had that dress. You look gorgeous." Maura walked up to her and they kissed.

"Thank you Maura, I just wanted to look special tonight. I actually just bought this dress and I have never worn it before."

"Oh thank god you haven't worn it before Maura said and ripped the price tag off Jane's back." She threw it on the floor and kissed Jane.

Jane felt butterflies all over her body and was afraid she couldn't make it through dinner if this was the starter.

"Come on. Bon appetite." Maura said and pulled Jane's chair out for her. Maura sat down across from her and they enjoyed the romantic dinner they had prepared. Jane just wished it could be like this every night.

When they had finished eating and Jane started to put the plates in the sink Maura said.

"I know we should clean up first, but when you look like this, how can you expect me not to take you to the bedroom straight away? Seriously Jane. These plates are tomorrow's problem." Maura said and dragged Jane upstairs. "Do you want to do this Jane?"

"More than anything in the world." Jane said and they kissed passionately.

Jane sat down on the bed while Maura was still standing. She kissed her chest and lifted up Maura's dress. Jane stood up again and kissed her. She put her arms around her neck and kept kissing her on the mouth. Maura unzipped Jane's dress and pulled it down while they were kissing. When they were both just wearing their underwear Maura pushed Jane on the bed and got on top of her. They kept kissing but Maura slowly started to move her lips lower on Jane's body. She unhooked Jane's bra and threw it on the floor. Maura moved her lips back to Jane's mouth and kissed her. Jane unhooked Maura's bra smoothly and moved her hands to Maura's ass. Maura then moved her head lower and lower until she had reached Jane's pants. She removed them slowly and carefully but when she'd taken them off Jane turned Maura on her back and got on top of her. She kissed her, grabbed her boobs and slowly moved her mouth south. She took Maura's pants off too and threw them on the floor. She kissed her and placed her hands on Maura's thigh which caused her to moan. Jane then moved her head back to Maura's and started making out with her while her hand did the downstairs business. Jane had never felt so good in her entire life, or so she thought. Maura turned Jane back on her back and got on top of her again.

"Your turn." She said and moved her hands down slowly.

Jane was wrong. This was the best feeling in the world. They kissed and Jane was so relieved her hands were finally fine. They continued for a little while longer and both enjoyed it like crazy.

When they had finished Maura gave Jane a quick peck on her lips.

"That was amazing Maur." Jane said exhausted.

"Yes Jane. It truly was." They kissed again. "I know we've only been dating for a week and just started a former relationship today but Jane, I love you."

"Oh Maura I love you too. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Jane said and kissed her. "I have never felt so good and happy in my entire life, you make me feel this way."

"Oh Jane, I'm so glad to hear that. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us."

"Me neither Maura." Jane smiled, turned her head up and closed her eyes. "Me neither."

Maura gave her a quick peck on the cheek, put her arms around her and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to wake up next to this gorgeous naked lady.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jane woke up with a smile on her face. Maura's arms were wrapped around her and they were both completely naked. Jane didn't want to wake Maura up because she slept so peacefully. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

She was in a cellar, she was walking down the stairs only to find more and more stairs. She was about to give up when she heard a noise. It was a scream. Finally. She kicked the door open to find Ms. Dane lying on the floor. BAM! She was hit in the head from behind and tased.

"Hello Jane? Did you miss me?"

Jane jumped up in sweat breathing fast and loud, waking up Maura.

"Oh Jane what happened?"

"It's Hoyt. He's back haunting my dreams. I haven't dreamt about that bastard in a week and now all of a sudden he's back. Why?"

"It could be something in your nerves making you feel this way. I mean, you're finally going back to work, maybe that's making your inner conscience scared and therefor the nightmares." Maura said and comforted Jane by stroking her shoulders. "I don't know Jane, sometimes we have nightmares without any reason. I wouldn't worry about it for now." She kissed her shoulders. "Come on. I'll cook us some breakfast and you can take a shower."

"Thank you Maura." Maura got up, put on a robe and went downstairs. Jane was worried, she knew there was a reason for the nightmare, she lied back down on the bed for a little while, but then she got up and took a shower.

"Mmmm. Something smells nice." Jane said as she walked downstairs.

"Here you go my love." Maura said, handed her a cup of coffee and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I also have eggs, bacon, toast, fruit and yogurt. Just pick what you want."

"Yum! Bacon. I'll have some of that please." Jane said and scooped bacon on her plate. She was about to put them in her mouth when she saw the look on Maura's face.

"What?"

"Are you just having bacon?"

"Uhm, yes. Is that not okay?"

"Jane, bacon is filled with carbo… never mind, it's just not good for you."

"Then why did you make me some?"

"I just thought you would like something else as well."

"I have my coffee." Jane said and took a sip.

"Please will you have a banana and some yogurt as well?"

"Okay then. But just for you." Maura smiled, sat down next to Jane and they enjoyed breakfast together.

"Thank you for a lovely breakfast Maura." Jane said as she put her plate in the sink and gave Maura a kiss on the way. "Uhm I was wondering. Can you give me a lift home? I would like to take my car to work today."

"No problem. Are you going to change as well?"

"Change what? My clothes? What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing. You look fine. Never mind. Come here and give me a kiss." Maura didn't have to ask Jane twice. They kissed for a while until Maura said: "Well, I don't think I need to shower, I'll just put on some clothes and be down quickly."

"Clothes? But You look so god damn fine without them." Jane said and opened Maura's robe. "Oh my. Are you sure you want to put something on?"

"Oh Jane." Maura said kissed her and then went upstairs.

While Maura was getting dressed Jane decided to check her phone. She had seven missed calls from her mother and also some voice messages.

"Jane? You are never home? Where the hell have you been?"

"Jane? Are you there? Jane? Jane?"

"Jane? It's your mother. You are making my hair grey with worries? Could you please call me?"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I am this close to call your boss and have him find you."

"Jane I am just so worried."

Oh boy. Her mother sure was noisy, but it was true, Jane had only been home for two nights last week and hadn't even bother to call her mom and tell her about it.

"Hey Ma. It's me. Am I waking you up?"

"No Jane it's okay, I was awake. How could you do this to me? I was so worried about you."

"Ma? I'm a grown woman, I don't have to let you know where I stay every night."

"Do you have a new boyfriend? Because if you want to keep him a secret that's okay. I have just been so worried."

"No ma, definitely not a new boyfriend. I've just been staying at my Maura's house. She has been keeping me company for the past week, I was having nightmares so didn't want to be alone."

"Oh Jane I was so worried. Will you be coming over tomorrow? It's Sunday you know."

"Yeah ma, I might have to work though, it's just, you know, I've just been sitting at my desk and being no help for the past week so I don't know, maybe I will be on call. But I promise, I will try my best."

"Okay Jane. You can also bring Maura if you'd like."

"Thank you Ma, I'll think about it."

"Love you Jane."

"Love you too ma." Jane said and hung up the phone.

"Aww Jane. That was sweet." Maura was right behind her.

"How long have you been listening in on my phone call?"

"That's the only thing I heard, I just got here."

Jane checked to see if she was lying but she didn't find anything so she must have been telling the truth.

"It was just ma, she was worried. I haven't talked to her since last Tuesday when she came over to my apartment."

"Oh Jane, you must not let your mother worry about you. That must be nice though."

"What?"

"Having a mother who worries about you."

"Yeah, really nice. She's just noisy and has no boundaries. Come on. We're running late." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was Sunday afternoon. Jane and her brother Frankie were playing basketball in the driveway and Maura was watching them. Frankie was winning but when Jane was about to block Frankie's shot he accidentally elbowed her in the nose and broke it.

"Oh dear, that sounded bad. Are you okay Jane?" Maura stood up and walked towards her. "Oh dear god there's blood. Come inside Jane and I'll fix you up."

Jane put her head back, tried to stop the nosebleed and Maura and Frankie walked her into the kitchen. Maura fixed her nose and Jane wiped the blood off.

"Oh Jane why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what? It was his fault. He elbowed me right in the nose."

"Don't blame your brother Jane."

"Geez Ma, always taking his side even though I am the one who's hurt." She looked at Maura. "Ever since we were kids, everything that Frankie and Tommy did was supposedly my fault." Then she yelled after her mother who had gone back into the living room. "I guess it's also my fault that Tommy's in prison."

"I'm sorry Jane." Frankie said.

"No you're not." Jane said and gave him a little push. "Come on Maura, I think dinner is ready." Jane fixed up her face and walked into the living room.

"Surprise." Angela yelled as she pushed Dean towards Jane.

"Ma?" Jane was furious and really surprised, how could she do that. She looked at Maura who was obviously struggling not to laugh. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Oh, so sorry agent. We will be right back." Angela said as Jane dragged her to the kitchen.

"Ma? What the hell were you thinking? Inviting him to dinner! I am this close too leaving. You better explain yourself woman." Jane said furious.

"Oh Jane I'm sorry. It's just that I was worried that you were lonely and I saw how he looked at you, he obviously likes you, and I also think that you like him too." Angela said and sounded a bit sad.

"Well, you're wrong. I don't like him. And I think I will be leaving now."

"Oh please Jane don't leave." Her mother said and was about to cry. "Your father is working all the time, Tommy is in jail, Frankie is always working, to become just like you and I feel like I'm always alone, and I'm just so lonely Jane." Angela said and burst into tears.

Jane was still mad, but her mother's tears made her feel bad so she decided to comfort her.

"There there. Stop crying ma. We'll stay." Jane said as she hugged her mother.

"Oh Jane thank you. I'm so sorry, I promise. I will never meddle with your love life again!"

"Pfft, yeah right. Come on ma, we can't let the guests wait." Jane said and pulled her mother back into the living room. "So sorry about that, if you would just take a seat and dinner will be served.

Jane enjoyed the meal and it turned out, Dean wasn't actually so bad. He was funny, considerate and really nice. Jane was started to like him, but not in that way, just in a friendly kind of way.

After dinner they were about to leave when asked.

"Do you not have your car? Because if you want I can give you a ride home."

Jane felt really awkward. Oh dear, what should she say. That actually she wasn't going home but going to her girlfriend's house and sleep with her. She looked at Maura who didn't look like she'd come to the rescue.

"Actually I was going to ride with Maura, but it was really nice getting to know you Dean."

"Right back at you Rizzoli." Dean said and grabbed Jane, kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "You too Dr. Isles." And he did the same with Maura.

Dean went to his car and Jane went with Maura.

"Uh, that was a bit awkward. I'm so sorry Maura." Jane said and grabbed Maura's hand and kissed it. Maura laughed and that made Jane a little pissed. "Hey! What's so funny? That was really awkward and you didn't even seem to care even though he spent half the meal flirting with me.

"I'm sorry Jane, but it was so funny. But that poor guy. He was trying to get your attention all night but all you did was talk to anyone else than him. If he asked you a question you answered quickly, changed the subject and started talking to me or Frankie."

"What should I have done? Flirted back with him? Well, since it amuses you so much then maybe I will next time."

"Oh Jane, it was just so sweet. You didn't flirt with him because of me."

"No it was not because of you."

"Oh."

"Fine it was because of you. Because I only like you Maura! I don't want to flirt with anybody, first of all, I suck at it and second of all I would like to practice by flirting with you."

Maura gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Maura, we're still in ma's driveway, somebody could see us."

"I'm sorry, but how can you expect me not to kiss you after you say those beautiful things to me? Now let's go home so I can kiss you properly!"

Jane smiled and they drove off, but what Jane didn't know was that Frankie was outside and saw them kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jane woke up the next morning and tried to find her phone.

"Oh crap." Jane said and tried to remember where she saw it the last time. "Oh great." She said with irony and called Maura. "MAURA? HAVE YOU SEEN MY PHONE?" Maura came in at the same time.

"No need to yell Jane, and no. I haven't, you don't think you left it at your mother's last night?"

"Aha." Jane said pissed and lied back down. "Oh damn it. Now I have to go back there and get it." She was frustrated and cranky.

"You are obviously not a morning person." Maura said, trying to be funny. "I'm sorry, seems like you left your sense of humor at your mom's place too." She started smelling something. "That's my toast, toodeloo." Maura said and left the room.

"toodeloo?" Jane asked herself, confused and started getting dressed.

When she was ready she walked downstairs and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jane said and ran to the door.

"Forgot something?"

"Frankie? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Jane asked surprised and pulled him inside.

"Is there something you want to tell me Jane?"

"Uh thank you?"

"No Jane. Not that, about something I saw yesterday."

"What did you see?"

"I saw you and Maura, in her car. You were kissing."

Jane blushed and once again she wished for a hole in floor she could fall down into.

"Frankie I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? We just wanted to keep this a secret. At least for a while, I promise. You are the only one who knows."

"I'm sorry Jane, I just didn't know you were a lesbian." Frankie said and sounded a bit mad.

"I'm not, I mean, I am with Maura and I love her but I am bisexual Frankie. It's just you know, complicated."

"Yeah. I just wished you told me Jane."

"I'm sorry Frankie, I didn't mean to hurt you I just, you know, I don't feel embarrassed or anything it's just that we both wanted to keep it a secret. It's only been happening for two weeks now."

"You kept it a secret for two weeks now?"

"Yes and we plan on keeping it a secret longer, please don't tell anyone. Especially ma. Please Frankie?"

"Yeah, okay Jane. But you owe me."

"Fine." Jane said and sounded a bit pissed. "Would you like some breakfast? I think Maura has made some and you are welcome to stay."

"Yeah okay then. Thank you Jane. I am starving. I took your phone with me home yesterday because I saw that you weren't home. I had to ask around at the station to find Maura's address."

"Thank you so much Frankie. Come on, into the kitchen."

"Jane? Who was at the door … Frankie? Hi. Nice to see you. What brings you here so early on a Monday morning?"

"Jane's phone."

"And Maura, uhm, he knows."

"Knows what?"

"About us."

"What about us?"

"Jesus Maura, he knows we are together."

"What? You told him?"

"No Maura, you told him."

"No I did not, at least not on purpose. When?"

"Yesterday."

"I most certainly did not."

"Yes, cause you, kissed me in the car, remember?"

"Oh." Maura felt embarrassed. "You saw that?"

"Yeah. It's okay though. He has promised not to tell. But can he have some breakfast?"

"Sure he can, I'm really sorry Jane, I just wasn't thinking."

"You? Not thinking? Impossible." Jane said and laughed at her own joke.

Maura served Frankie some coffee and gave him a whole-grain bagel with cream cheese.

"That is delicious Maura." Frankie said with his mouth full.

"Thank you Frankie."

"Oh crap. I have to go." Jane said, grabbed her bagel and coffee. "Maura? Are you coming?"

"As you can see, I'm quite not ready to go outside just yet. I will have to get dressed. Besides I haven't been called in and we have no old cases."

"It takes her at least an hour to get ready, I guess I will be taking my own car today."

"So you are the man in the rela…" Frankie said until Jane grabbed his mouth.

"Don't even dare say it." Jane said and really meant it. "Bye Maura. See you later." Jane said and kissed her.

"Even though I know, it doesn't mean I want to see that." Frankie said and Jane flipped him off while still kissing Maura.

"Bye." Jane said and walked away quickly.

"Bye sweetie. Love you." Maura said.

"Love you too." Jane yelled as she was going through the door.

"What? Are you telling me you don't like to watch two girls kiss?"

"Not when one of them is my sister. Gross." Frankie said.

"Oh shut up Frankie." Jane said, pushed him as he walked to his car.

Jane wasn't sure how she felt about Frankie knowing. She knew he wouldn't tell, but it just felt like the bubble had burst. Now it wasn't really a secret anymore. But Jane most certainly did not want to tell her mother. No way!

When she arrived at the station everybody was down, they were all sad and some of them were even crying. Korsak came up to Jane and said:

"Rizzoli! We have a case. A cop was shot."

Jane was shocked.

"Put me on it. What's going on?"

"They think it was an inside job?"

"What? A cop shot another cop?"

"I'm afraid so. Where is Dr. Isles? You didn't carpool together today?"

"Nah, I haven't seen her. But if I know her correctly she takes at least an hour to get ready to go to work."

"Well, I'll call her in and tell her to meet us at the crime scene."

"Okay. Should we take your car?"

"Sure. Come on."

They got into Korsak's car and drove off to a warehouse. They walked in and everything was quiet.

"So what's the deal here?"

"He was working under cover."

"I don't recognize him? Is he new?

"No, not really. That's Danny Clark. He was on a leave of absent for the past 2 years and then came back to work for the drug unit."

"I see. Any family?"

"Yes. A wife and a daughter."

"Oh god. That's terrible."

"Yes it is. A friend of his, his partner Marino went to update the family."

"Any chance he did it?"

"No, he has a solid alibi. He didn't even know about his death until Cavanaugh called him."

"Do you think we should move the body or wait for Dr. Isles?"

"You don't have to wait. She's here." Maura said as she walked in looking as beautiful as always.

"What do we have here? Oh, what a shame."

"What?" Jane asked.

"This jacket, this is real vicuna."

"Uhm, Dr. Isles? I don't think our victim is worried about his jacket."

"I mean, thousands of dollars spent on a jacket that simply just goes to waste. What a shame."

"WHAT? Thousands of dollars?" Jane said shocked.

"I could never afford a jacket like that." Korsak said.

"What the hell was he doing on his leave of absence?"

"God knows what. But if this is true, thousands of dollars spent on a jacket we might need to do a background check on him."

"Do you think he might have been the dirty cop, instead of the attacker?"

"Maybe." Korsak said and sounded confused.

"It looks like a 38 caliber bullet, and it went straight to his head so the cause of death is obvious."

"Pretty obvious Maura." Jane said sarcastically. "But you will still be performing an autopsy won't you?"

"Of course I will Jane."

"Okay let's lock this up. This is officially a crime scene." Jane said with confidence and decided to show the team that she had balls and she was not someone to be trifled with.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So Maura, any news?"

"All I found in his pockets was a pack of cigarettes, his phone, it had been smashed though, unfortunately, and then there were just some coins."

"What about the autopsy?"

"Nothing I have found in the past ten minutes that's particularly interesting." Maura said as she flossed his teeth.

Jane's phone vibrated.

"It's Korsak, he's got something."

"Just go, I'll call you if anything."

"Okay sweetie." Jane said and looked around, seeing that nobody was there, she kissed her on the lips. "See you."

Jane walked to the elevator thinking she sometimes wished people knew about their relationship, so she would be able to kiss her when she wanted to. She really enjoyed working with Maura, and so far, even though they spent almost 24 hours a day together she never got sick of her.

"Rizzoli?"

"Marino?"

"What's new?"

"Nothing much Bobby. What about you? Did you talk to his family?"

"Yes. His wife was so sad, she's just a stay-at-home mom. She couldn't stop crying. I stayed with her until her mother came, but she wanted to tell their daughter herself."

"Did you find anything?"

"Just a pack of cigarettes in his pocket, coins and his smashed cellphone. But tell me one thing. Why on earth would he be wearing a thousands of dollars' worth jacket? How on earth could he afford that on a cop's salary supporting a family?"

"What?" Bobby said confused.

"His jacket. It's made out of vicuna something and is really expensive. Maura said the price would be at least 15.000 dollars."

"Jane, I have no idea. Lately, he's been doing everything on his own. I didn't know he went down there and I didn't know he'd started smoking."

"Come on, let's go into the interrogation room, don't worry, it's just so we can talk privately."

Jane took him to the interrogation room, and on the way she met Korsak who said he was headed back to the crime scene.

"So you have no idea what he was working on?"

"Not a clue. And I know I would be a great suspect but to be honest I think he might have been dirty, and the cop who shot him dirty as well. I just don't get it. He was such a nice guy until up to two weeks ago, that's when he started acting strange. "

Suddenly the room went dark and they heard gunshots fired. They kept calm though and decided to go out the other way.

"Should we split up?" Bobby asked.

"No, I think we should stay together." Jane said, picked up her gun and walked slowly towards the stairs. "I think they're clear. Come on." She gave Bobby a signal to follow her.

They walked slowly downstairs until they heard someone come in from an upper floor.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs." Jane said and led the way as Bobby didn't have a gun.

Again they heard noise but now it was someone coming in from a lower floor. They were surrounded, Jane moved downstairs, subtle but quickly, took a peak but the man started shooting. Jane ducked and shot back. She shot him right in the head so he went down. Then she heard shots coming from the other side and then a yell.

Bobby was dead.

Jane got so mad that she ran upstairs only to find the attacker gone.

"Maura!" Jane said and decided to go straight to the morgue and check on Maura. She ran downstairs as fast as she could, finding the morgue completely empty. She walked into the autopsy room.

"Maura?" She whispered.

"Jane?" Maura whispered back.

"Oh thank god. Where are you?"

"Oh Jane, I was so scared. They came down here looking for something. I had to hide under my desk." Maura said as she stood up. She then ran towards Jane and kissed her. "Thank you. What the hell is going on? Suddenly everything went dark and then I heard some voices and they were talking about the victim."

"Bobby Marino is dead, and maybe someone else. I don't know. I just ran straight over here to check on you." Jane hugged Maura tightly. "I couldn't bare it if something would happen to you."

"But who are these guys? And what are they looking for?"

"I don't know, but if it was an inside job like Korsak thought, they would have no trouble getting inside the station and, oh god I just hope everyone's alright." Jane said and sounded worried. "What the hell would they be looking for? Was he wearing a wire?"

"No, they ripped it off his chest, I could see the marks."

"Then what the… Wait… Bobby said something, that he had no idea that Danny was smoking. What if he wasn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you open the pack of cigarettes he had?"

"No. I hadn't even locked it in. It's right here." Maura picked it out of her coat pocket and opened it. "Oh no, it's a camera."

"Crap, it's not like we can connect it and check out who the shooter was right now with all the electricity out."

"Yes we can, I have my laptop, we don't need wireless internet either, it's just like a universal serial bus."

"I believe the shorter term for that would be a USB Maura."

"Seriously? Being funny now? Oh Jane, you don't have any boundaries." Maura said scared and connected the device to her laptop. "Okay, let's find your man." Maura ducked behind the desk again but Jane was still standing.

"Crap, I need to know who it was…"

"Too late." A man came in, it was a voice that Jane recognized, but it couldn't be. Oh no it was him. Her former partner in the drug unit, Thomas Moore.

"Hello there Jane. How are you? Nice to see you again. I never heard from you after you got promoted. You think you are too good for me now? Just because you got promoted. I have been busting my ass off in the drug unit, even more than you did but still, somehow a newbie, a rookie and most of all a woman, got promoted over me?"

"Tom? How could you?" Jane stood there and lingered for her gun that she had put down on the floor right next to Maura.

"If you move even one step I will shoot you right here and now, a buddy of mine is guarding the door and since I shot that stupid dweeb Danny Clark almost everybody are out. My friend jammed the circuits as you probably already know so there's no way for you out. You are here alone so no one can save you now Jane."

Maura was sitting under the table, she was freaking out, she was so scared. If she could only get the gun.

"Why would you do that? All because I got promoted?"

"Don't flatter yourself Rizzoli, I've never liked you, you've always been so cocky." Moore said. "It was never about you. I was about to get promoted too when that asshole Clark decides he doesn't like our little business arrangement anymore. I got him that jacket and he wore it proudly, suddenly he thinks he can be the hero by ratting me out. Where the hell is his pack of cigarettes?"

"They're out there. In the drawer next to the autopsy table." Jane said. Moore grabbed her arm and pulled her out of Maura's office. How stupid could Moore be? She just hoped Maura would come and help her.

"You better not be pulling any crap on me Rizzoli." Moore said pissed as he walked her to the autopsy table.

Jane bent down to open the drawers and at that moment Maura came out running with the gun and started shooting. Moore shot Maura back but Maura's shot hit him straight in the head so he fell down.

"Maura? MAURA?" Jane yelled and ran towards her.

"I'm sorry Jane." Maura said as the blood from her stomach made a stain on her dress and she passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jane was waiting outside the OR praying to god for good news.

"I came as soon as I heard. How is she?"

Jane started crying.

"I don't know Frankie, I have no idea. They won't come and update me because I'm not family. She recently put me as her emergency contact but I have just been sitting here for about an hour having no idea how she's doing and I'm just so scared. It was all my fault. I should have tried to tackle him or something, let him shoot me instead. Oh Frankie? What if she doesn't make it?"

Frankie hugged his sister tightly and wiped her tears. He tried comforting her but she was just so scared.

"Here Jane, sit down. Just wait here and try to clear your head, think positive. I will go and ask about her."

Jane sat down and grabbed her legs. Frankie ran to find a nurse or a doctor that could give him some information but that seemed hard until he showed them his badge. Jane felt like the time didn't pass and that Frankie was taking forever to come back.

"Oh Jane. They called the OR for me and told me she was stable and they were about to close her up. She's alive."

"Oh my god! Thank you." Jane stopped crying and hugged her brother. "Wait? How come you could do it and not me?" Frankie looked guilty.

"I might have lied a bit but I just couldn't stand seeing you hurt like this."

"What did you do?" Jane asked nicely and not mad.

"I just yelled at the poor nurse who said only family would be updated so I told her that you were her only family, you were her girlfriend and that she was an only child and her parents were dead."

"Oh Frankie thank you." She hugged him again. "I just, I don't know. I feel like her family but I don't think I will ever be considered as her family, at least not by strangers."

"Don't worry about it Jane, hopefully you guys will never have to be in this situation again.

The hours passed and Maura was still sleeping. She didn't have tubes down her throat and she could breathe on her own. Jane was sitting on a chair right next to her bed and was resting her head on the bed.

"Please wake up Maura, I need you, I can't do this without you."

"Jane?" Maura said but obviously found it hard to talk.

"Sssh. Don't talk Maura. Everything's alright. You've just been in surgery because you got shot in the stomach trying to save my life. Thank you so much, I love you so much and I am so glad you are alive and well Maura. Just relax, I'll be right here." Jane said relieved and kissed Maura's hand.

"Water?" Maura asked.

Jane pushed the bed up a bit so Maura could have a sip of the water that was sitting on the nightstand. She carefully held the glass up to Maura's lips as she drank it slowly and easily.

"I'm tired." Maura said.

"Yeah. You just had surgery sweetie, you are still on medication so just go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Jane said and kissed Maura's forehead.

Jane leaned back on the chair and fell asleep herself.

Maura gained full strength very quickly and a month passed for the girls without more accidents. They still hadn't told anyone about their relationship but they had decided to do it soon.

Jane had a new partner that she really liked, his name was Barry Frost and she really liked working with him. She and Korsak teamed up every now and then though, he had also been promoted to sergeant.

They were currently working on a case about a young man who had been stabbed with an icepick. Maura was doing an autopsy on him and Jane was watching.

"His fingerprint's not on file but I'm hoping something will come out of the DNA instead."

"So, Maura. What's new with your parents? Did you tell them about the accident?"

"No, I didn't want them to worry, I talked to my mom two days ago though. She might be stopping by in Boston next month."

"Are you not excited about that?"

"No, I mean, yes, but I don't know, I just, I don't want to get my hopes up. She has said it so many times, that she'll be stopping by, but usually she doesn't have time to see me. She has never even come to my house."

"Oh Maura I'm so sorry."

"Wait? This can't be possible!"

"What?"

"This is, no, wait, what?"

"What is it Maura?"

"Come take a look."

"These look very similar. What? Whose are those?"

"This one is his, our John Doe and this one, uhm, this one is mine."

"Yours?" Jane was shocked. "What does that mean."

"See, these indicate that he is somehow related to me. Jane, our John Doe is my half-brother. We have the same father."

"Oh my god." Jane hugged Maura. "Did you know you had any siblings?"

"No. I don't know anything about my birth parents, I tried to look for them when I was a teenager but the few files that existed were all sealed and no way for me to find out. I might have wanted to know them, but they sure didn't want to know me." Maura said as a tear fell out of her eye. "I'm sorry Jane."

"No Maura, I'm sorry. This is awful." She hugged her tightly until Korsak came in.

"Jane, we have identified him through his stuff. The man on the table is Colin Doyle."

"Colin Doyle? That name sounds familiar."

"You know the Irish mobster Paddy Doyle? Well this is his son."

Maura started crying very loud.

"What's up with her?" Korsak asked confused.

"Oh nothing, I will be up with you in a moment." Jane said as she comforted Maura. "Maura I'm so sorry."

All of a sudden Maura's tears turned into a laugh.

"What? I don't... what?

"I don't know, I finally know who my father is, I have been wanting to know for years, but now, I wished I could go back to not knowing. I am the daughter of an Irish Mobster, just great."

"Oh Maura, he is not your father, Harold Isles is your father. This guy was simply the sperm donor."

"He is wanted for questioning for over twenty murders Jane."

"Maura. You don't have one evil bone in your body. You are the nicest, sweetest person I know and you are nothing like this criminal. Don't let this affect you, you are just whom you've always been, spite of this knowledge." Jane said and kissed Maura.

"You are right. I'm sorry. It's just, I don't know. But who the hell would have sex with a mobster? No wonder she gave me up."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jane was out working late so Maura was home alone, about to go to sleep, when somebody kicked the door open all of a sudden. Maura froze on the spot and didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"They killed my son and I am sure as hell not about to let them kill my daughter too." The man said angrily and walked towards Maura. "Are you alone?"

"How dare you just come into my house like that and ask me if I'm alone?"

"Answer the question!" He said and was extremely close to her.

"Yes, well, if you don't count my tortoise Bass, then yes I am alone. But who the hell are you?"

"I am Paddy Doyle. Nice to meet you Maura." He said and shook Maura's hand.

"You… You…" That's all Maura could say as she passed out.

"There, there." He grabbed her before she fell on the floor and dragged her to the couch. "I didn't really expect a hug or anything but, to pass out? That's a little extreme."

"You can't just do that! My… my… my gi… spouse will be home any minute now and they're a cop so you better just watch it mister." Maura said firmly as she sat on the couch and waited for her head to calm down. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Oh Maura, it's just, after they killed Colin, my little boy, I got so concerned about you and thought they'd come after you too."

"But how did you know where I live?"

"I know everything about you Maura. I've been watching you and looking out for you ever since you were a baby and we gave you up for adoption." He said and showed her photos.

"That doesn't change anything! You are a murderer and I want nothing to do with you." Maura said and stood up. "I would like you to leave now."

"Just promise me you will be carful and ask Rizzoli to look out for you." Paddy said and stood up.

"Wait? How do you even know that?"

"I told you Maura, I know everything about you." He walked out and threw some cash on the floor. "This ought to be enough to fix the door." He said and left.

Maura was freaking out. Her father, whom she actually resembled a little bit, had broken into her house and left just like that. She just had to call Jane.

"Jane?"

"What is it Maura? I'm working."

"I'm… I'm sorry." She said, started crying and hung up the phone.

"Maura? Maura?" Jane asked on the other line but it was too late, Maura was gone. "Gosh, it better be something serious, no wait… That's not good." Jane said to herself as she tried calling back but just got the voicemail. "Sir? May I be excused?"

"Rizzoli? Are you alright?" Korsak asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, I am but, I'm afraid that something is wrong with mauedical examiner Dr. Isles and I would like to go check that out, if that's alright."

"Yes, sure Jane. It's fine. Just come back in the morning."

"Will do sir." Jane said as she left in a hurry. "Oh god Maura, what has happened to you now?" She said to herself, got into the car and drove to Maura's house.

"What the…?" Jane was surprised as she got to Maura's house and saw that the front door had been kicked open. She went inside and called Maura. "MAURA? MAURA? Where are you?" She ran upstairs to find Maura lying on her bed, crying.

"He… He… He came Jane." Maura stuttered and that's the only thing she managed to say through her tears. "He knows… Everything… You and me…" Maura cried out.

"What? Who? Who knows and who came Maura?"

"Pa… Padd… Paddy… Paddy Doyle came."

"HE CAME HERE?"

"He… He had… He had a gun Jane."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. He… He knows everything about me. He.. He had… He had some photos… Of me… As a kid."

"Oh Maura. I'm so sorry." Jane said, jumped into Maura's bed, put her head in her lap and stroke her hair. "It will all be alright."

Maura closed her eyes on Jane's lap and soon she fell asleep. Jane decided to move and check out the door. She didn't want any burglars or vermin to come inside so she lifted it and tried closing it as well as she possibly could. She then turned the security alarm on and went back upstairs to Maura, she didn't want her to wakeup alone. She got into her bed, moved Maura aside a little bit and got under the covers.

The next morning, when Jane woke up, Maura was gone.

"Maura? MAURA?" Jane panicked immediately and got up. She rushed out the bedroom door only to see Maura making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning my beautiful lady."

"Uh, morning." Jane said a little bit confused. "But Maura what about…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Maura cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about it. Eggs?" She said and put some eggs on Jane's plate.

"Okay then." Jane said and started to eat her breakfast.

The breakfast passed pretty quietly because Jane didn't know what she should say. Maura was reading the morning paper and was obviously avoiding Jane.

They then drove to work in Jane's car and the car ride was one of the longest and most silent car rides Jane had ever been on.

When they finally got to work, Maura rushed downstairs without saying a word to Jane so Jane decided to just go upstairs and meet Korsak.

Maura felt bad about not wanting to talk to Jane but she was still shook up about last night and decided to do some digging about Paddy. She found out some nasty things about him and shut down her computer angry because she was just so disappointed, knowing who her real father was. She wanted nothing to do with him and deep inside she actually hoped that the one who killed Colin would also kill Paddy.

Suddenly everything went dark and Maura woke up with a severe headache, bound to a chair in a small van. The van was not moving and she could hear people talk outside it. She was so scared and started crying.

"Well well, look who is awake. Our little diamond." One of the men said.

"So tell us princess, where is your father? Paddy Doyle." Another man asked.

"He is not my father and I have no idea where he is. Believe me, if I did I would tell you and ask you guys to kill him."

"Well, you obviously don't care about him, but since he cares so much about you, he will come and find you, too bad you will be dead by then." The first man said and the three other men laughed.

"You know princess, you ought to respect your father, he gave you life." The second man said.

"If my daughter would speak to me like that she would be grounded for life!" A tiny man said.

They then closed the van again and soon they started driving. Unfortunately the chair wasn't stuck to the ground so before she knew it, she was spinning on the floor, hurting like hell. When they finally stopped, she was near the door lying on her left side.

"Oopsies, guess we forgot to tie the chair down. Sorry about that." The first man said and again they all laughed.

"Well, how should we do this? Throw her in the ocean? Shoot her in the face? What do you think gentlemen?" A big black man said, holding a gun and a knife.

Maura was praying for her life when all of a sudden she heard a gunshot. She was facing the wrong way so she couldn't see who shot who but she was so frightened she just cried and cried.


	19. Chapter 19

**I have no idea what happened to my story... Seriously, it started off way slower than I intended to and then all of a sudden I started rushing things. Sorry sbout that. But I hope you will finish reading it either way, I don't know how many chapters are left but I really like this story so far so maybe it will be long or maybe I will write a sequel. Enjoy chapter 19!**

**Chapter 19**

More shots were fired and soon Maura's chair was flipped over.

"Hey Maura. Told you I'd protect you." Paddy said and untied her.

She was so frightened but when she finally came back to her senses.

"Well this still doesn't change anything."

"Of course it doesn't." Paddy said and put his arms on her shoulder.

"Please don't do that."

"What can I do for you now?"

"Leave."

"Do you even know where you are?"

"Uh.." Maura looked around and realized she had no idea of her whereabouts. "No actually I don't."

"Why don't I give you a ride? Either back to work or where I met you yesterday."

"There will be no need for that."

"How about if I call you a cab, I suspect that you don't have your phone with you."

"Just leave me alone. I am perfectly capable of walking there by myself." She insisted and tried walking, but her left leg was so sore that she tripped and Paddy caught her in his arms.

"Well, this decides it then." He lifted her up and carried her to his van.

They drove for about fifteen minutes and neither Maura nor Paddy said a word on the way.

"Here we are." Paddy said and helped Maura out of the car. "This is as close as I go to a police station, but just take care of yourself, Maura." Paddy said, closed the door and drove off.

Maura stumbled upstairs but as soon as she got into the headquarters she collapsed down on the floor.

"Maura?" Frankie said scared and ran to her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm, I'm fine Frankie. Thank you."

"I'll go get Jane."

"No please don't, please don't."

"What can I do for you?"

"Just please, take me to the hospital and whatever you do, don't tell Jane, and please don't ask me about what happened." Maura said exhausted.

"Okay." Frankie said, picked her up and carried her into his car.

They started driving and at first Maura was very silent.

"These bruises look really bad, I don't think you will be able to hide these from Jane."

"I know, I just, I'm going to try."

"Trust me, I won't tell her."

"Thank you Frankie." Maura said and looked through the window. "It doesn't hurt that bad and I hope it's just bruises, I just want to go to the hospital to make sure. Okay?"

"Yeah, and get away from Jane."

Maura felt sad, she didn't want to keep things from Jane but she couldn't tell her. What would she do?

They got to the hospital and Frankie offered to stay but Maura kindly declined that offer and told him to go back to the station.

"I was just finishing my shift, isn't there anything I can do for you Maura?"

"Well, if Jane happens to call me I don't have my cellphone. Is it too much if I ask you to go get it for me?"

"No problem. I'll be back soon."

"Thank you Frankie." Maura said as she sat down to wait for the doctor.

At the station Jane and Korsak were still trying to solve the murder of Colin Doyle. Jane felt pretty bad knowing that they were dealing with her girlfriend's family but she thought maybe she should keep Maura in the loop and let her know how the case was going.

Jane's cellphone rang and she thought it was Maura.

"Hey babe, how's it going?"

"Uuuh, since when do you call me babe." Agent Dean said on the other line.

Awkward.

"Oh sorry Dean I thought it was someone else, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I liked it. But anyway, the reason I'm calling you is that we heard about Colin Doyle being killed and I wanted to let you know that we have put a bolo out on Paddy Doyle."

"So what now?"

"I will be coming back to Boston later today and I can fill you in on the case."

"Very well. See you then agent Dean." Jane said

"See you then detective Rizzoli." Dean said and hung up.

"Dean? What does he want now?" Korsak asked confused. "We haven't heard from him since the Hoyt case."

"He wanted to let us know that they put a bolo out on Paddy. He will be coming in later today. Anyway, I better go talk to Dr. Isles. You will keep me posted?"

"Yes, see you Jane."

Jane walked to the elevator and took it down to the morgue. When she got there she was surprised by Frankie who just got out of the autopsy room.

"Frankie? What are you doing here?"

"Uuuh, I just, you know, I was looking for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah, I was going to invite you to dinner."

"Me?"

"You and Maura, now that I know your secret."

"But you don't cook."

"I do too cook. But I was going to order take-out. Chinese. I just wanted some company you know."

"Well, okay Frankie, thank you. Have you invited Maura yet?"

"No, she wasn't in there."

"Oh, where could she be? I better call her."

"Oh Jane. Can't you keep your hands off her? Please wait to call until I'm gone."

"I just wanted…"

"Nope. I'm going. Just wait." Frankie said and hurried into the elevator and turned Maura's phone off. "That was close."

Jane tried calling Maura but her phone was off. She walked into her office only to find it empty. She went back upstairs to see Korsak and hoped Maura would call her soon, because Jane was already worried and was sure it had something to do with the Doyle's.

At the hospital Maura was getting looked at by the doctor who told her there was nothing to worry about. He put some ice on her bruises though and gave her a prescription for pain-meds.

"Can I come in?" Frankie knocked on the door.

"Sure Frankie." Maura said.

"Here's your phone. And by the way, I met Jane, she almost caught me so I turned your phone off. I lied to her about wanting to invite you guys over for dinner so if she asks you, you know why."

"Oh thank you Frankie, you are the best."

"Too bad I was a little too late to show you that." Frankie said and stroke Maura's hair. "Anyway I better leave now. Just, you know, turn your phone on and call Jane. She might be worried about you.

"Thank you again Frankie, I look forward to see you tonight."

She turned on her phone to find three voice messages from Jane.

"Hey Maura. Just checking up on you. Call me back."

"I have every right to be worried considering what happened last night so please call me back soon."

"Okay Maura… If you don't call me back in the next thirty minutes I will send out the squad looking for you."

Maura called Jane who answered immediately.

"Maura? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at the hospital Jane."

"WHAT? What happened?"

"Some crazy guys took me but Paddy saved me. I'm fine, it's just bruises."

"I'm coming over right now."

"You don't have… Jane?" Maura said but Jane had already hung up the phone.

Jane picked Maura up at the hospital and took her with her to work.

"I don't trust these guys, you are staying with me."

"But Jane, the case is solved."

"What case?"

"These guys that took me, they were the ones that killed Colin and then Paddy killed all of them."

"Yeah, which means we have to get Paddy."

"Are you going to get him? How?"

"I don't know yet, but we plan on not killing him just so you know, we are only going to put him away." Jane said. "Agent Dean will be here later today and then we will discuss a plan."

Jane's phone rang.

"Rizzoli. Paddy is on the move, he's out to this guy named Terry Rothman and trust me, it won't be pretty."

"What do we do?"

"You have to go down there. I will be there as soon as I can, and Rizzoli?"

"Yes?"

"Be save."

Jane smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Was that agent Dean?" Maura asked.

"Yes. But we have to go now Maura. Stay here.

"I'm coming with you guys."

"The hell you aren't. You're staying right here." Jane said hasty and ran off.

Maura didn't want to just sit and wait, she was determined to go there too. She stood up and listened in to hear where they were going. Jane was preparing herself and everybody else but as soon as she was gone she called a cab.

She got into the cab, gave him the address and he took off.

After a short ride she saw the squad cars parked so she asked the cab driver to stop. She paid him and got out. Her pain-meds were working so she could walk easily. She moved closer and closer to the crime scene, just to see Paddy talking to another man. She couldn't hear him but they were obviously arguing.

Suddenly a gunshot was fired, and then more and more. Maura was scared but couldn't stop looking. Paddy was still alive, but the other man seemed dead.

She smiled, she couldn't help it but she felt a little happy seeing him alive.

Then she suddenly saw Jane, and from the other end she also saw Dean.

Paddy was facing Jane's way so he didn't notice Dean in the back.

A shot was fired and it hit Paddy in the arm. He turned around and shot Dean back who ducked down and Maura wasn't sure if he'd hit him or not.

Jane then shot her gun straight at Paddy twice and he went down.

Maura yelled and ran into the warehouse.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She yelled and ran to Paddy. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE JANE?"

Jane came closer to Maura and put her hands on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Maura yelled and shook Jane's hands off her. "Where is the ambulance? Someone help him! You can't let him die." Maura said and was crying.

"Maura it's…"

"Shut up! You.. You killed him!" Maura said as she realized Paddy's heart had stopped and he was gone.

"Maura I had to, he would have killed Dean, or me!"

"I don't care, from now on you are dead to me! I don't want to ever have to see you again!" Maura said as she walked out of the building.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Jane's heart was broken. She couldn't believe it. She had no idea that Maura would react this way, she had told her that she didn't care about him at all.

She decided to go back to the headquarters to close the case and then she would try to call Maura.

She cried all the way to the station and hoped Maura could find it in her heart to forgive her.

"How are you holding up Rizzoli?" Dean asked.

"I'm… I just…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she started crying. Dean hugged her tightly.

"There there, you girls will make up eventually and everything will go back to normal."

"It's not like I just threw away her favorite dress, I shot her father, her father whom is now dead."

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"Did you know he was her father?"

"Yes I did, we found out yesterday. She didn't tell anyone but me."

"You know this will soon get out, they will start harassing her and dig up a lot from her personal life. Soon everyone will know that Dr. Maura Isles is the daughter of mobster Paddy Doyle. They're probably going to come after you too."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you were her best friend and you shot him. The media is going to eat that up."

"But what can I do Dean?"

"Right now, you can just come with me to a bar and drink up your sorrows, because they will handle the case without us. Come on." Dean said and dragged Jane out of the station. "So, where is the best pub in Boston?"

"It's the dirty robber, it's not far away from here actually."

Jane led the way and when they got in they were seated in a booth and Dean ordered beer for both of them.

"Come on Jane. Just let Maura cool off. She might need you to be her punching bag for a little while and if you are really determined to make up with her you will just have to take it."

"Since when are you an expert in women advice?"

"Trust me, I've had my share."

"Oh, I believe that." Jane said and finally smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Like what?"

"I didn't mean I was some sort of a man whore…" And at that exact moment the waiter brought them their beers. He gave Dean a look which caused Jane to laugh. "Well, nice to see you happy again Rizzoli." Jane smiled "But like I said, I didn't mean it like that, I mean, I have got four sisters. I am in the middle so I have sure had my share of women's problems. I'd almost call myself an expert."

"Four sisters? Wow, that is a lot." Jane said surprised and had a sip of her beer.

"Yeah, trust me, that is even more than you'd possibly imagine. The older ones are two and five years older than me. My sister Maria is the oldest, she works as a kindergarten teacher. The second one is Greta, she is a neurosurgeon. Then the two younger ones are Charlotte the lawyer, she is two years younger than me and then there is Sofia, she is seven years younger than me and she is still in school."

"You sound like a good brother, knowing what they all do and their names." Jane grinned and had forgotten how sad she was about Maura.

"So now is your turn. What about your family?"

"Uhm, I have a mom, and a dad, he is actually a plumber. Then there's my brother Frankie, who is two years younger than me, he is a police officer and then there's Tommy, he is uhm, not doing anything."

"Okay. So what are your hobbies?"

"Hobbies, uhm work of course, I mean, that's not really my hobby but you know what I mean, and then I like sports. Especially baseball. I used to play as a kid, and so did my brother's. Frankie almost made it to pros but he threw out his arm in one game and hasn't played since." Jane said. "Your turn."

"Hobbies, let's see… I like reading, I like baseball too, but mostly work just keeps me busy all the time." Dean said.

"I know what you mean. I haven't been to a game in a really long time, I ought to try to go sometime."

"Girls in theory like that I'm an agent, but as soon as they realize how much time I have to spend at work they bail…"

"Oh poor little Dean, all he wants is a girl to snuggle with at night and read the morning paper with before he goes to work."

"What about you Rizzoli? Anything going on with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay then. It's fine, I'm only here to try to make you feel better."

They talked for hours and drank more beer, and at some point they went to drink shots and after that everything was blurry to Jane.

She woke up the next morning thinking about Maura. Then she realized she was naked, she was in her apartment and it looked like someone had slept right next to her. She had a massive headache and trying to stand up was really hard. She found her tank top on the floor, right next to it was her shorts and undies which she struggled to put on before she stood up and walked out into the living room. She smelled Maura's coffee. She had forgotten all about yesterday's fight until she was greeted.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Jane wanted to scream. It wasn't Maura that had spent the night and made them coffee, no, it was Dean.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Oof! I didn't mean to make you guys mad! If you continue reading I assure you this will all have a happy ending and I promise you that Jane isn't as evil as you'd suspect! I just wanted there to be a nice twist before the happy ending. _

Maura was just so mad at Jane. She didn't really understand herself though. Just a day earlier she had wished for him to be dead. I mean he killed a lot of people and he probably would have hurt Jane, maybe even killed her. What would have happened then? She was just so mad at her at that exact moment that she wished she was dead. Oh no. She was turning evil? What had happened to her? Was this all because of Paddy? She started crying. She was freaking out because of her feelings and she just didn't know what they meant, and why she was feeling this way.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Frankie? What are you doing here?" Maura asked surprised.

"I'm sorry, I just, I felt bad you know. And… I wanted to see if you needed some company?"

"Oh Frankie, I don't know."

"I brought wine, and uhm, Pizza?" He said as he took it up from the ground.

"Well, I can't let you drink all that and eat the whole pizza by yourself, come on in."

"It's by the way fine if you want to complain about Jane, I can participate in that if you want."

"I thought you were her brother and therefor you'd be on her side?"

"You are an only child, I mean I love her and all but still, I can take your side if I want. You're family too right?"

"After this I'm not sure."

"Oh come on Maura, ma absolutely adores you and so do I. You are like the sister I never had. Cuz Jane was always more like a brother, always bullying me and stuff."

They ate the pizza, drank the wine and enjoyed being together.

"I had no idea that Pizza and wine were so good together." Frankie said after he had his last slice.

"Wine goes with everything. I have got fruit and more bottles of wine if you'd like."

"Oh yes please. I'm not on duty tomorrow so I can drink."

"Then let's get hammered so I can forget my problems, just for tonight. I'll deal with them tomorrow."

"Cheers to that." Frankie said and took a big sip of the wine. "Man that's good."

They drank and enjoyed each other's company, they talked about Jane's flaws but Frankie was surprised when Maura could only think of five flaws. Then Maura started crying again.

"I miss Jane." She said crying.

"She misses you too. She actually called me and asked me to come here and comfort you."

"She did?" Maura asked hopefully.

"She regrets so much what she did, she just felt like she had too."

"That just makes me mad. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel you know?"

"Oh I know." Frankie said like he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"I know It's not the same, not at all, but what I mean, is just, I don't know. I feel happy for you guys, well felt happy, until you broke up, but still I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes."

She didn't know what it was, the alcohol maybe, or maybe the hatred for Jane at that exact moment or maybe she just wanted to. But at that spur of the moment she jumped on Frankie and started kissing him.

"Maura. Relax."

"Please Frankie. It's over between me and Jane, and even though it wasn't I'd never tell her. Please. You are the only one who can make my pain go away." Maura said and almost started crying and she sat on the couch. Frankie followed her to comfort her.

"You know I love my sister and…" Maura kissed him again.

"Oh screw her! She shot your dad! Let's do this." Frankie said and participated.

Maura was thinking about Jane, it made her mad but somehow she got undressed and helped Frankie undress too.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? This might just be the grief and the alcohol talking, I know the alcohol has something to with why I'm doing this. But I wouldn't unless I knew you were absolutely sure."

"I don't care what it is! I never do this, I always plan everything ahead and never do anything spontaneous and fun! Please, I just want to forget!"

Maura woke up the next morning with a massive headache. She looked over to the other side of the bed, where Jane Rizzoli used to sleep. Well, at least she got the Rizzoli part right. Frankie was still sleeping so Maura decided to sneak out of bed and take a shower.

Frankie was right! This was not a great idea. Why didn't he stop her? She knew she couldn't blame it on him though, this was one of the stupidest things she'd ever done. That's why she always planned ahead and never did anything spontaneous. Jane could never find out though. It would tear her family apart. Maura thought the best thing to do would if she'd just keep her distance.

When she got out of the bed she heard that Frankie was already up.

"Uh, morning." She said awkwardly.

"Morning to you too." He said with a smile on his face. "And by the way, I am so sorry I slept in your bed last night, I just, I was drunk you know, and after I carried you from the couch to your bed I just, somehow fell asleep.

"We didn't have sex?"

"WHAT?"

"Sex? You and I?"

"Maura, are you crazy, I mean, I would never do that, not you Jane nor you, because I know I'm not the one you want."

"Then why the hell did I think we had sex?"

"I have no idea. You kissed me and then walked to the couch and fell asleep immediately. You must have dreamt the whole damn thing."

"Oh thank god!" Maura said relieved and started laughing. "I, I was so sure we had sex last night and I felt disgusted, I mean, not by you, just you know, at myself, for doing a thing like that, using you to fill my grief. Oh god."

"I wasn't that drunk, I'm really sorry about sleeping your bed though, I don't really know how that happened. But I promise you! We did not have sex."

Maura felt relieved and saw that Frankie wasn't disappointed and looked happy as well.

Out of nowhere someone knocked on the door.

"Shit. What if that's Jane?"

"She sent you over here didn't she?"

"She probably didn't want me to spend the night."

"We'll just tell her the truth, she knows I can't lie." Maura said, stood up and walked towards the door. She looked through the peephole but didn't see anyone. She opened the door anyway, and found a letter.

"Who is it?" Frankie called.

"Uhm, no one. It's just the mail." She said as she picked it up, Frankie then walked towards her.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's from Paddy."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_If anyone is still reading, this chapter will be about Jane and what truly happened that night. Please don't hate me, and especially don't hate Jane!_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jane screamed at Dean.

"Uh, good morning?" Dean said awkwardly.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did we have sex? Oh my god I am disgusting. I can't believe I'd ever do that."

"What is wrong with you? You were totally up for it last night!"

"Last night I was grieving my relationship and you take advantage of me?"

"Easy there. You can't blame it all on me. You didn't tell me about your boyfriend."

"It wasn't a boyfriend, it was Maura, we were more than just friends, until yesterday." Dean came closer to Jane. "Don't touch me. I never want to see you again! Go! Leave! And never ever talk to me again." She said mad as she pushed him out of her apartment and locked the door.

How could she have done that to Maura? The one person she loved more than anyone in the world. Two strikes in one day. Maura would never be able to forgive her. She cried and forced herself to think about last night. She just didn't understand it.

She remembered hanging out with Dean at the dirty robber. They drank a few beers and then they went on to something stronger. Then all she could remember was waking up.

She checked to see what time it was. It was eleven thirty. She had never been so hung-over in her life. Her head was still spinning, she went back to bed and fell asleep.

"_Having fun?" Hoyt asked "I wouldn't drink that if I were you."_

She woke up in stress and opened her eyes quickly. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on last night again.

"_I am soooooo drunk! I think you'd better drive me home." Jane said and looked at Dean, who turned around so Jane started laughing. "Oh wait, you're just as drunk as I am." She laughed and tried standing up. "Where the hell is my phone? I need to call me a tab. I mean a caxi, oh forget it." She took up her phone and asked the man sitting next to her. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but could you call me a cab?"_

_Dean then took her phone out of her hand and said:_

"_Just one more drink."_

Jane felt so disgusted by herself but she refused to believe that this was it? She was just drunk? At least she'd never drink again since that could happen.

She tried to focus but couldn't remember anything after that. Not until she woke up. She must have passed out, otherwise she'd probably remember something. But what was that dream about Hoyt?

She decided to go to the hospital because she wanted to make sure that everything was alright with her except her stupidness.

She felt to dizzy to drive so she called a cab. When she got downstairs she also figured out that her car would still be at the bar.

The taxi driver came and took her to the hospital. When she was getting out of the car she felt so dizzy she almost fell down. She got up though and walked to the ER.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Jane opened her eyes and a nurse was standing by her.

"Uhm, I feel so dizzy and lightheaded and I can't remember anything since last night, I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't poisoned."

"Oh dear. Did you have too much fun last night?"

"Exactly the opposite." Jane said frustrated.

"Anyway, the doctor will take a look at you in exam room 4, it's right down there." The nurse said as she pointed Jane which way to go.

Jane shook her head and walked to the exam room.

"Hello miss. What is the matter?"

"I, I think I might have been poisoned last night?"

"Poisoned?"

"I don't know… Maybe it was just too much alcohol but I just wanted to be sure. This is the worst hangover of my life."

"We'll do a quick blood test just to make sure then." He said and started to try to find a proper vein.

Jane fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the examination but woke up when the doctor came back with the test results.

"I don't really know how to tell you this ma'am. I'm truly sorry but it looks like someone gave you Rohypnol." Jane was shocked and felt horrible.

"What does that mean?"

"Rohypnol is the most common date-rape drug, so I would like to check to see if you were raped."

Jane knew she had been raped. She felt it. It didn't hurt or anything, she just knew that she'd had sex last night.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you."

"Ma'am? Are you sure? We might get a DNA sample and put your attacker away."

"Oh trust me, he will be going away. I am a police officer, and it just so happens that I know who it was."

"If you need proof, the DNA won't be good for long."

"Yes. Thank you sir." Jane said as she stood up and walked out. She called for another cab and asked him to take her to the dirty robber.

Jane felt sad, happy, mad and terrified all at once. She felt happy because she hadn't betrayed Maura like that willingly, she felt sad knowing that she'd been raped, mad at Dean, whom she'd actually liked and trusted and then terrified of what would happen next.

She paid the cab driver, got out of the car and found her car. But where the hell were her keys?

She went inside and asked the bartender who was actually the same one from last night.

"Excuse me? My car is outside but I have no idea where the keys are. I was here last night. Do you have any idea where I might possibly find them?"

"Your fiancé has got your keys. He called you guys a cab and took you home."

"My fiancé?"

"That's what he told me last night. That you were getting married."

"Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening again. What is wrong with the universe?"

"Huh?"

"Oh forget it, I'll call my 'fiancé' and ask him to bring me the keys."

She walked outside the bar and called Korsak who didn't answer so she walked to the station. She went up to her floor only to find Korsak and Dean talking.

She had no idea about what she should do so she decided to hide and wait for him to leave.

When he finally left she walked up to Korsak.

"Hey. What were you guys talking about?"

"Dean told me you guys had sex last night! I was so sure you were gay, no offense, it's just you know, I thought you and Maura were together."

"What? Why would you, I mean how, I mean… Oh… Is it that obvious?"

"Not to everybody, but to me, yeah."

"Yes, we were together, but I'm afraid since yesterday things will never be the same."

"Jane! You had to! If you hadn't, I would have!"

"That would have been so much better."

"But why was Dean telling me you guys had sex?"

"Oh Korsak, can we go somewhere private? I really need to talk to you."

They went into the interrogation room and sat down.

"It feels a bit weird sitting on this side, but I guess I should rather be the interrogatie than the interrogator."

"What is wrong? Has it got something to do with Dean?"

"Yes. We uhm, I mean, I just, He actually, he had sex with me."

"Huh?"

"He slipped a rufie into my drink last night."

"WHAT?" Korsak was furious. "That monster. Raping you and then bragging about it with me. Let's go get him."

"I don't think it's that simple, he's an agent. I don't really have proof, and the bartender he remembers how drunk I was. It's just his word against mine, and I was hammered, they'd never believe me over him."

"Shit. You're right. But Jane, we can't let that creep get away with it!"

"You're telling me. He told the bartender that we were engaged."

"It's not easy being a woman on this job."

"What do you mean?"

"85% of serial killers are male, and more than half of them are obsessed with women. First Hoyt and now this?"

"Please don't feel sorry for me Korsak, I hate that more than anything."

"You're tough Rizzoli. Most women would be breaking down by now."

"Trust me Korsak, you won't be seeing that anytime soon."

"Now let's go get the creep."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Well… The story is not exactly going so well according to you guys. I would like to apologize to those who feel like I've ruined the story and the fandom. I'm still going to try to finish it even though I also feel like I've ruined it. No going back now though… But to me this isn't that bad, It sort of reminds me of Calzona from Grey's Anatomy and even though they went through a couple of rough patches they are still , enjoy.

_Dear Maura._

_I am sorry about everything, to me you are my world. I know you'd like to know something about your birthmother. Her name was Hope. She had you when she was only seventeen. She was the love of my life. I'm so sorry to inform you but she died after giving birth to you. Here is everything you need to know._

_Sincerely, Paddy Doyle._

"I can't believe it." Maura said.

"What?" Frankie asked.

"All my life I've been dying to know who I was and where I came from. But now that I do know, I wish I could go back to not knowing."

"Oh Maura." Frankie gave her a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry about everything Frankie. Can we just go back to normal?"

"I'd love nothing more."

"Did you get a rape-kit?"

"No."

"That's smart."

"Why?"

"Because the FBI are geniuses in letting things disappear. The only thing they trust completely is a confession."

"What?"

"You have to get him to confess to the crime, otherwise we won't be able to get him."

"Oh god."

"Don't worry. I will be there."

"It's not that. I'm not really afraid of him, I just really want him put away."

Jane felt awful. She wanted nothing more than to talk to Maura, because she was the only person in the world that could always make Jane feel better.

"Is Dr. Isles in yet?"

"I doubt it."

"Well. I'll go check on her anyway."

"Be safe Jane."

"Thank you Korsak."

Jane took up her cellphone and called Frankie.

"Hi Frankie. How was Maura last night?"

"Pretty pissed at you. And she still is."

"What do you mean still?" Jane asked confused. "Oh my god! You spent the night?"

"Don't panic Jane, I didn't have sex with her or anything. I just, you know, did your other duties."

"Like what?"

"Oh Jane, I just, you know. I was there for her, like you asked me to. And then I just didn't want to leave her alone for the night so I stayed."

"I really want to talk to her."

"She's actually on her way to the station now, so…"

"Great. I'll talk to her there. See you."

"Uh? You're welcome…" Frankie said but Jane had already hung up the phone.

Jane ran downstairs to meet Maura. She saw her park her car and walk into the building.

"Maura can we talk?" Maura walked right past her and on to the elevator. "Oh that's mature." Jane followed her to the elevator. "Maura? I am so sorry. I didn't know he meant something to you."

"I finally find someone who can tell me who I am and where I'm from and you shoot him dead before I even get the chance to ask."

"He would have shot Dean."

"But he didn't. Dean was the one who shot him. And since when do you like Dean?"

"I don't. I… I'm sorry Maura."

"So if you could go back and do it all over again you wouldn't shoot him?"

"No! Maura I love you and I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose. You have to believe me." Jane started crying but Maura just stood there silently. "Please say something. I will spend the rest of my life making you believe you are the one for me." Maura didn't respond.

Jane was so determined not to give up on Maura but once they were downstairs Maura looked at Jane.

"Please Jane. I just want to be alone."

Jane looked at Maura as she walked out of the elevator and into her office. She wiped her tears and decided to focus on getting Dean.

"Hey Korsak."

"Hey Jane. I have a plan on how we get the bastard."

"Well, we can either force it out of him or you can trick him by yourself. Which one would you rather do?"

"He's way too smart for us to force it out of him. I will have to trick him."

"Okay. Then I've got two options. A, you invite him back to your place. I will be there of course, I will have put up a camera and a microphone and you try to get him to confess. B, you take him back to the Dirty Robber and I'll get the bartender to co-operate.

"I don't think the B one will work, but the A one might. Let's do that."

"Okay. Are you capable of finding Dean and bring him to your apartment alone?"

"Korsak, please don't look at me as a victim. I just want to put the bastard away no matter what it takes. He is not going to ruin my life!"

"You are tough Rizzoli, I will never doubt you again. I'll go to your apartment and you'll be there in about an hour?"

"Deal." Jane said and Korsak left.

Okay, she would have to have her gun with her. She better take a spare one though, because Dean might ask her to remover her gun. She put one on her belt and the other one on her ankle. She then called Dean.

"Hey Gabriel. I was just wandering, are you still here? Cuz I wanted to apologize for this morning and maybe we could go to my apartment?"

"Well well Rizzoli, came to her senses. I am just down in the morgue, with your friend Dr. Isles."

In the morgue? With Maura. Hell no!

"Oh, I'll come right down." Jane said in a hurry and hung up the phone.

She ran to the elevator and took it down to the morgue.

BAMM

He hit her from behind and knocked her out.

When she woke up, she was sitting bound to a chair right next to Maura.

"You think you can trick me Rizzoli?"

"What?"

"I heard your little plan with your friend Korsak about trying to trick me into confession, that won't work I tell you."

"What is he talking about Jane?"

"She didn't tell you?" Dean asked. "Oh well, that's even better. Your little Jane had sex with me last night."

"He's lying Maura" He raped me!" Jane yelled mad.

"Raped you?" Dean said pretending to be shocked. "Don't act like you didn't want it! This morning when you woke up you were sure you had done it willingly!"

"Don't listen to him Maura!" Jane yelled again.

"So I slipped you a roofie to make you easier, you would have done it anyway."

"Never!"

"Well, unless you confess on this tape that the sex was willingly I will have to shoot your girlfriend."

"Don't do it Jane." Maura said and looked at her.

"I have to." Jane looked at her and then at Dean. "Come closer. What do you want me to say exactly?"

"Just say that we had sex last night."

"I, Jane Rizzoli had sex with Gabriel Dean."

"She's lying." Maura yelled and ruined the tape.

"Shut up you slut!" Dean said and hit Maura in the head.

Jane screamed.

"Don't touch her! I'll confess. Anything!"

"Good girl."

"We had sex last night." She looked at him. "Are you happy?"

"Almost." He took the gun and aimed it at her when the door suddenly opened and Korsak ran in. He shot Dean and ran to Jane.

"We got this all on tape Jane. He confessed."

"This is not exactly how I planned it."

"I know. But when I heard Dean was down in the morgue I went to check on the security cameras and he forgot to turn one of them off. We got it Rizzoli. You are amazing."

"Thank you Korsak. One day I will return the favor and save your life."

"Oh I hope that day will never come."

Jane smiled. Korsak freed her and she immediately went to check on Maura.

"Are you okay."

"Yes Jane. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything. This was all my fault."

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself Maura."

"Only if you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you Maura! Does that mean you forgive me as well and everything will go back to the way it was."

"Yes Jane. I'm so…"

"Don't you dare." Jane said and kissed her on the lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

They're back together, how stupid as that was… I'm sorry guys… This story is almost over. I might try writing a new one. I love writing and I finally dared to publish some of my writing. Well, Rizzlers. Here you go.

Everything was finally going back to the way it was and a week had passed since Dean died.

"Maura. Have you talked to your mom?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I mean, we never really talk about it, but the news about you being Paddy's daughter has spread and I don't know, I thought she'd call you."

"That's what I thought too. I have sort of been waiting for her call for the past week but I don't know, pretty stupid huh?"

"No Maura. I think she is the stupid one. She should have called you. When did you last talk to her?"

"I think it was about a month ago, I don't know..."

"Why don't you call her? Or your dad?"

"I just, I don't know what to tell them."

"Well, I think they should be the ones to call, but if you want to, I think you should go for it!"

"I'll think about it." Maura said as she sat down in the couch next to Jane. "But speaking of mothers. Have you spoken to yours?"

"Yes. She was shocked about the news about Dean being dead and once again she told me to quit my job."

"What about the… You know?"

"I just don't want to burden her. She is dying of worries as it is. Tommy is in prison and then I'm always endangered and she blames me for Frankie wanting to be a cop."

"But Jane. Don't you think it's time they know about us? Do you really want to keep it a secret much longer?"

"No. You're right. I don't. Korsak and Frankie know so far but I think ma and pop deserve to know too. And maybe when your mother finally calls you, you can also tell her about us."

"Sure Jane. I would like that." Maura smiled and put her arms around Jane's shoulders. "You know I love you?"

"Oh I do. But I'd like you to show me just how much." Jane smiled and Maura kissed her.

They started kissing more deeply, but Jane started feeling nervous. They hadn't had sex since before they broke up and Jane wasn't sure if she was ready.

"I'm sorry Maura."

"Sorry about what?"

"I just, I don't think I'm ready to have sex…"

"Oh I know sweetheart. I want you to be ready. I know it is hard. This past week has been hard. But being with you has made me feel better and I can't believe I wanted to break up with you. I'm fine with just kissing you."

"Thank you." Jane said and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I know you do."

They kept on kissing for a while until they went upstairs to Maura's bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The day had arrived. The day they would tell Jane's family their little secret. Jane felt excited and was positive they'd take the news well and open minded.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Sunday dinner here we come." Jane said and opened the door for Maura.

They got into Maura's car and she drove off.

"Just to let you know, ma will probably start asking about kids and marriage."

"And?"

"I don't know… We have never really discussed it."

"There's plenty of time Jane. Don't let her pressure you into anything."

"I won't, but just so you know, I would like to discuss those things."

"You would?"

"Yes. That's the next step right? I mean now that we are making the relationship official I think it's time we discuss the next step."

"Okay Jane. I would love that."

Jane started thinking about her future with Maura. She didn't want a future without her and she was looking forward to see what it had to hold for them.

When they arrived Maura got out of the car and opened the door for Jane.

"My lady."

"Oooh! Thank you." Jane smiled as she let Maura help her out of the car.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh I am." Jane said and knocked on the door before she opened it.

"Oh my baby." Angela came rushing to the door and gave Jane a hug. "Oh and Maura. I'm so glad to see you."

"Relax ma."

"How do you expect me to relax when you have a job that endangers you every single day and I never know if you're coming to Sunday dinner."

"I'm here ma." She comforted her mom with a hug. "Come on. Let's have dinner. I have to share some news with you guys."

"You better not be going undercover again missy! I will tie you to this chair until you grow old!"

"Ma!" Jane said hastily. "Relax. It's good news, and no more undercover."

"Lord almighty thank you."

"Where's pops?"

"He's fixing our bathroom sink."

"And Frankie?"

"He's not here yet."

"Oh."

"But he said he had some good news too."

Jane started worrying. What kind of good news could Frankie be bringing. He knew they were opening up about their relationship. She really wished he'd hurry.

"Janie." Frank senior said as he came out of the bathroom. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad to see you baby. And you too Maura."

"Always a pleasure coming here."

"Well, you're always welcome."

"Ma? Could you come over here a sec?"

"You are a part of the family now." Frank said and gave Maura a hug too.

"Hold that thought." Jane said as she took Maura's hand and lifted it up. "Ma? Pop! I am so glad you have welcomed my best friend into our family and I hope that you will make her feel even more welcome once we tell you that we are together. We are a couple."

Angela burst out in tears and hugged Maura.

"Are those happy tears or sad tears?"

"Extremely happy."

"I don't know what to say." Frank said.

"Are you guys okay with this? I'm sorry for springing it on you like that but we have actually been dating for more than a month."

"I'm happy Jane. I really am. So when do you plan on making me a grandmother?"

"Oh geeez. Ma? Seriously. You couldn't wait two seconds."

"I've been waiting for five years."

"Seriously? Five years? I'm only 31 ma."

"So you better get started soon."

"Angela, don't do that. You know she loves nothing more than to do exactly the opposite of what you want. She's been a rebel like that since she was born." Frank said.

They were all hugging each other when Frankie came in.

"Whoa! Did someone die?"

"No stupid. We just told them."

"Aww. Congratulations." Frankie said and gave his sister a hug.

"Ma told me you've got some good news."

"Just wait. I'll tell you guys over dinner. Is it ready?"

"Just in time Frankie. Help Jane set the table and we can eat."

Jane, Maura and Frankie all set the table together and Angela served dinner.

"So Frankie! Out with it!"

"I haven't even taken one bite and you're already bugging me."

"Relax Jane. Let your brother eat."

"Fine." She said reluctantly and continued eating.

They enjoyed the meal and when they'd finished the main course Jane started bugging him again.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"Ma! Pops! I got promoted to the drug unit!"

Angela gasped and started crying.

"How can that possibly be good news?"

"Congratulations man." Jane said, stood up and gave him a hug. "Wow that's great."

"You kids are going to be the cause of my death. Making me worry like this."

"Ma. It will be fine. Frankie is great. Please don't make us feel guilty about doing something we love."

"It's just so horrifying. I sometimes can't sleep out of worries about you kids."

"Ma. Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry." She said. "Just please keep me updated more frequently?"

"Of course ma." Jane said and hugged her.

"I promise." Frankie said and hugged her too.


	25. Chapter 25

I tried so hard to make up my own case but that ended up in three chapters that I hated and almost was unable to continue this story. This one will have a more interesting ending and as you've read it's not exactly like the one from TV but it's similar. Enjoy.

**Chapter 25**

Two months had passed since Dean's death and Jane had moved in with Maura.

"Rizzoli" Jane said tiredly on the phone as it rang early in the morning.

She was so tired but Korsak was on the other line talking about a woman found dead in a wedding chapel.

"Yes. I'll be there." She said and hung up the phone. "Come on Maura we have a case."

"Shh... I'm sleeping. I haven't been called in yet."

"Mhm." Jane said and at that exact moment Maura's phone rang.

"Dr. Isles." She said tiredly. "Yes. I'll be there."

"Told you."

They both got up rather slowly, got dressed and Maura was the first one downstairs. She started making coffee but when Jane saw her she got a bit mad.

"Maura. You know I love your coffee but today, we can't. We can either stop by somewhere on the way or have instant."

"But… But coffee?"

"And I thought I was the grumpy morning person."

Jane got into her car and Maura sat in the front seat. She yawned and closed her eyes.

They stopped by and bought coffee. Maura was still sleeping in the car so Jane went inside alone and bought coffee for the both of them.

When she brought it back to the car she decided to mess with Maura and slammed the door so Maura woke up suddenly.

"I'm awake." She said and looked around. "Mmmm coffee."

"Here you go." Jane said and gave Maura her coffee.

"But why the hell are you so tired and I'm not? We went to bed at the same time."

"Yeah, but when you fell asleep I started thinking and then I got lost in my thoughts and I think I slept for about fifteen minutes before I was called in."

"What were you thinking about so much that kept you awake?"

"You know, I don't know. The future. Our future."

"That kept you awake?"

"The coffee I had right before bedtime had probably something to do with it."

Jane laughed and gave Maura a quick kiss.

When they arrived at the scene it seemed like nobody was there.

They walked into the chapel and found Frost and Korsak inside.

"Where is the body?" Jane asked.

"Follow me." Frost said and they did. This was a wedding chapel and it looked ready for a ceremony.

"What happened?"

"The groom was waiting to be married and she came walking up the altar like this." Frost said

"Her throat was cut?" Jane asked.

"Looks that way." Maura answered.

"Why would they get married in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know. We're interviewing the groom in a while. So be ready with your 'I hate men' speech." Korsak said.

"I like men."

"No you don't. Not since you started seeing Maura."

"Oh you're right. I don't. Especially those who do that." Jane joked and pointed at the body. Jane looked at the signs above the stage. "Happily ever after? I wouldn't want to get married here." Jane said.

"Where would you like to get married?" Maura asked.

"I don't know, but anything's better than this. These tiny wedding chapels creep me out a little bit."

"My wedding fantasy was always to get married right above a volcano in the cliffs of Santorini."

"What if the volcano erupts?"

"Oh I'd check for radio activation first."

"Of course you would."

Jane started checking out the crime scene and Maura went back to the station to perform an autopsy.

They checked out the room where the bride had been getting ready.

"This is a lot of blood. Oh, and the cake smashed. Poor things, don't even get to eat that beautiful wedding cake."

"Seriosly? Why would anyone be so cruel and ruin a perfectly good wedding cake?" Frost said

"Oh! So it's okay killing the bride if you don't smash the cake Frost?" Jane laughed. "What is wrong with you?"

Frost didn't answer and they took a look around.

"She was alone?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Korsak answered.

"No bridesmaids?"

"I think they were getting married in a hurry."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Jane? Who gets married in a wedding chapel in the middle of the night with no friends or family?"

"Drunk people."

"We're not in Vegas, and they were not drunk."

"I guess we better talk to the groom then."

They went to the station and Korsak and Jane started interviewing the groom.

"So tell me… Why were you getting married in a small wedding chapel in the middle of the night?"

"We were in a hurry."

"Care to tell us why?"

"They were about to deport her."

"So this was a convenience marriage?"

"No of course not. We were in love. We had been engaged for about a month, when they told us she was supposed to be sent back to Croatia today."

"Why didn't they give you any notice?"

"I don't know. We panicked and decided to get married right away, then they wouldn't be able to take her away from me."

"Have you got any idea about who might have killed her?"

"They."

"Who's they?"

"The people who brought her here."

"Who brought her here?"

"I don't know. It was like a gang of some sort. She managed to run away and I found her. She didn't speak much English but I let her stay with me."

"And when was this?"

"A year and a half ago."

"I never thought they'd find her. She changed her name and she just stayed hidden with me, trying to learn English."

"How did you fall in love?"

"Just over time, we were just friends first but I don't know, we saw so much of each other every day, I was the only one she had so I guess it was just like fate."

"When did you start dating?"

"About 16 months ago. We found this translate website on the computer and managed to communicate through that."

"I see."

"I have a solid alibi? Why are you interviewing me instead of trying to catch the guys that did this to my fiancé?"

"Believe me. We're trying to get to the bottom of this. And we need your help. You need to tell us everything you know about this gang."

"I don't know anything. She said it was best if I didn't know. She said she wanted to put it behind her and start fresh, here in Boston, with me."

"We will find the person who did this and lock him behind bars. We are so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Jane and Korsak walked out of the room and Jane's phone suddenly rang.

"Hey Maura."

"Hey Jane. Come down to the morgue. I have something to show you."

"Okay. Be right there." She said on the phone and hung up. "I'll go down to the morgue. You start doing background check on her. Ask the groom to help you." Jane said as she rushed downstairs.

"So what were your wedding fantasies like as a kid?" Maura asked as soon as Jane got in.

"Wedding fantasies? Nope. I didn't have 'em."

"Every little girl had wedding fantasies, come on. There must've been something."

"I thought you told me not to let ma get into my head but here you are asking me about wedding fantasies."

"I just wanted to hear what you thought about it when you were a kid. Mine have certainly changed."

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"First of all, the groom would have been Antonio Benivieni."

"Oh man. I was going to marry Antonio Benvinonini"

"Benivieni. And you wouldn't have. He died over 500 years ago."

"Then how on earth would you have married him?" Jane laughed.

"Mock me as you like, but this was simply just a little girl's fantasy." She looked down and found something interesting.

"What is it?"

"I won't tell you until you tell me your wedding fantasies."

"Fine! Uhm, okay. I was young and stupid but, it's still better than yours. I would get married at Fenway Park. I wouldn't be wearing a dress because as you know I hate dresses, but instead I'd be wearing…" She looked at her awkwardly. "A Red Sox jersey?"

Maura didn't laugh, she simply smiled.

"That sounds nice Jane. And who was the lucky man or woman?"

"Well… I had a huge crush on Bill Buckner as a kid… Until the ball went through his legs in the world series. No longer. And please will you now tell me what you found?"

"It's a mark."

"That looks like a K."

"It is."

"What does it mean?"

"I think it stands for Cut-throat."

"What is that?"

"It's an old farm tool."

"Could that be the murder weapon?"

"Maybe." She looked at Jane. "Even though you are no Benivieni you are still everything I dreamed of." She smiled at Jane who smiled back.

"I wouldn't have dared dreaming of anyone as amazing as you. When I'm with you I feel like I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

"Me too Jane." She kissed her tenderly.

"Woooow this is weird."

"What is?"

"We're kissing right next to a dead body. Not exactly romantic."

"I know Jane. It's just that the poor girl on my table will never be able to get married or have kids, she's dead and so young. It just got me thinking of how lucky I am."

"Well, just wait till tonight! Then you'll be even luckier." Jane said and winked. "Well, on with the case." Jane said as she picked up her phone. "I'm going to call Korsak and tell him."


	26. Chapter 26

I guess this chapter is a little bit rushed. So sorry for that, don't know what happened. I just got to excited and ahead of myself. Hope you continue reading though. It's almost over.

**Chapter 26**

"Cut-Throat?"

"Yeah. We're pretty sure that's the murder weapon."

"A weapon? I thought it was a man."

"What?"

"There's a man who brought all these young and pretty girls from Eastern Europe and sold them as sex slaves. He marked them with his letter and if they'd try to escape he'd kill them…"

"…By cutting their throats."

"Yes."

"How do we find him?"

"We don't Jane."

"What do you mean?"

"That's way out of our league. Homicide doesn't come close to the sex slavery."

"What?"

"But what about the groom? Doesn't he get to have closure?"

"Of course he does. But what do you suggest we do?"

"This is a homicide Korsak. He killed her here, in Boston so we have every right to find that son of a bitch and bring him in."

"Okay Jane, but you know they are almost impossible to find."

"Nothing's impossible Korsak. And if anyone can do it, it's you."

"What about me?" Frost suddenly said.

"And you of course." Jane said smiling. "Please. We have to at least try. We just don't tell Cavanaugh about this, pretend we don't know that it's a sex slavery thing."

Frost and Korsak looked at each other like they were still in doubt.

"If you don't help me I'll do it alone."

"Fine." Korsak was the first one to answer but then Frost joined in.

They searched for clues for hours but couldn't find anything.

"Jane, we've been looking for hours and we can't find anything." Frost said tiredly. "We don't even know what we're looking for."

"How the hell could they have found her? And why was she about to get deported so soon?" Jane said and didn't respond to Frost's complaints.

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody knew she was there except for Seth, his family and friends."

"Do you think someone of them did it?"

"No! But I think that's how they found out."

"Huh?" Frost asked, still wasn't following.

"She wouldn't get a day's notice about getting deported, it must've been someone else who made that call."

"I've got Seth's phone right here." Korsak said. "Let's look up the number."

Korsak put in the number and a picture of a man came up.

"Who's that?"

"Chris Harris. He runs a business for young exchange students, Jane. This has got to be our guy."

"And he's got an address. Let's bring him in for questioning." Jane said and sounded a bit cocky.

The men were still unsure but they didn't want Jane to go there all by herself so they went into her car, she drove and almost jumped out of the car when they got to his house.

They knocked on the door but no one answered.

"His car is here." Frost said.

"Chris Harris? Boston Police. We're coming in." Jane knocked on the door again and then looked like she was about to break the door down when Frost stopped her and offered to do it instead.

"What is with you today Jane?"

"I don't know. I just really want to catch this creep."

"Okay. But be careful." Korsak reminded her.

Once Frost had kicked the door open they walked in slowly and checked for Chris. He was nowhere to be found until Jane heard something in the backyard. She rushed outside and saw Chris trying to run away. She ran after him as fast as she could and tried to shoot him.

He jumped over the fence and Jane followed, only to get a major pain in the stomach and collapsing over. Korsak and Frost were following them but stopped when Jane got fell down. She managed to tell Frost to go get him.

"What happened Rizzoli?" Korsak asked.

"Get him." Jane said as she passed out.

Korsak called 911 and asked for an ambulance. He then heard Frost yell something.

"Frost?" Korsak called out.

"GOT HIM!" Frost yelled from far away.

Korsak tried to shake Jane softly but she didn't wake up and when the ambulance finally got there she was still passed out. The paramedics started working on her and suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Thank god." Korsak said in relief.

"We'll take it from here gentlemen." The paramedics said.

"I want to go with her." Korsak said.

Frost finally brought Chris to them.

"Do you manage on your own?"

"He's pretty knocked out. I'll take Jane's car to the station. Call me as soon as you know something." Frost said.

Korsak was worried about Jane. When they got to the hospital they rushed her inside to have the doctor look at her. She didn't need surgery but something was definitely wrong.

Korsak waited in the hallway and decided to call Frost.

"How's she doing?"

"I don't know. The doctor's looking at her right now. She doesn't seem to need surgery."

"That's good."

They were silent for a while.

"Did you call Maura?" Frost asked

Korsak knocked his head, of course he should have called Maura.

"No I haven't."

"I can tell her, I'm pretty sure she's downstairs."

"Thank you Frost. How's everything going?"

"He's in custody. I might have knocked him out to hard. He's still down."

"Way to go Frost."

"Yeah." Frost said and hung up the phone.

The doctor came out of Jane's room and Korsak walked to him.

"How's she doing?"

"Are you her father?" The doctor asked and Korsak laughed.

"I'm not old enough to be her father." The doctor wasn't amused. "I mean, no. I'm her partner. We were catching a runner when she suddenly collapsed. What seems to be the problem?"

"Does she have any family I can contact?"

"Her girlfriend is probably on her way. She's the chief medical examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Can't you tell me what's going on?"

"Not really."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's a little bit dizzy though."

"So can I go talk to her?"

"Sure. Why not. We just have to run some tests and then everything will be alright."

"Great." Korsak said and ran into Jane's room.

"Did you get him?"

"Of course we did. Frost tackled him to the ground. He´s still unconscious."

"Wow. What a man."

"Yeah. I wouldn't have pegged him for it but he proved me wrong. He´s actually a pretty great guy."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell him I said that though."

"Hehe. No worries." Jane started looking around. "Where's my phone. I need to call Maura."

"Frost was going to tell her. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Oh dear. Now she´s going to worry. You have to call her and tell her I'm alright. And tell her not to call my mother. It was probably nothing. I just forgot to eat. That's all."

"Okay, okay." Korsak said. Picked up his phone and started calling Frost.

"Hey. Did you reach Maura yet?"

"She's just down at the morgue, I haven't told her yet. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine. She's awake and fine. She thinks she just forgot to eat."

"Do you want Jane to talk to her or should I just pass the news?"

"You just tell her not to worry, and bring her down here."

"Okay." Frost said and hung up the phone again.

"I just got so busy you know. I just, it felt awful. That poor girl. And her fiancé? I just wanted to give the man some peace. He´s been protecting her for over a year and then suddenly they manage to find her. I'm sorry I got so over excited Korsak."

"It's okay. Just, remember to eat next time."

"Don't worry. I just, I've been up since four this morning when you called me and I didn't eat any breakfast or lunch."

"Jane!" Korsak said hastily. "It's almost three o'clock now and you haven't eaten since yesterday? Then you go running after some crazy guy and make me almost have a heart attack."

"Sorry Korsak." Jane said a little embarrassed.

The doctor came in to Jane's room with some papers.

"I'm sorry doctor. I just forgot to eat. I haven't eaten anything since dinner last night."

"That's what caused this isn't it?" Korsak asked.

"Well, that probably had something to do with it but there is something else."

"What else?" Korsak asked.

"Could I speak to ms. Rizzoli privately?" The doctor asked Korsak.

"No. Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of him."

"Okay then." The doctor looked at the papers, then at Korsak and then he looked at Jane and said: "You're two months pregnant."


	27. Chapter 27

That's what I intended to happen all along. Jane and Maura getting together, Dean and Jane having sex (I didn't intend it to be a rape, but that just made more sense to me afterwards.) And then BOOM! Jane's pregnant! Da-da-damm! Enjoy!

**Chapter 27**

The doctor looked at the papers, then at Korsak and then he looked at Jane and said: "You're two months pregnant."

Pregnant? Jane couldn't be pregnant. She was with Maura. They couldn't be pregnant. How was that even possible? Two months? They'd been dating more than two months. Everything in Jane's head spun around and all she could think about was the conversation she had with Maura three weeks ago.

_Jane and Maura were lying on Maura's bed. It was their first night together after Jane had moved in. They were lying on the bed, wearing their clothes, Jane was drinking beer and Maura some fancy wine._

"_So Jane." Maura said looking at the ceiling._

"_So." Jane answered back and stopped looking at the ceiling and looked at Maura._

"_What now?"_

"_What do you mean what now?" Jane asked confused._

"_I mean. We're living together now. What's the next step?"_

"_Uh. Having sex?"_

"_Jane. I'm serious."_

"_So am I. You look so hot in that dress."_

"_Thank you Jane, but I meant after that."_

"_So we are having sex?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Fine." Jane said pissed and looked up to the ceiling again._

"_Jane. We've never really discussed this properly and I think tonight might be the perfect opportunity."_

"_Fine. But you better give me some sex afterwards."_

"_Of course my dear." They kissed passionately and Jane started grabbing Maura's breasts but she then stopped the kiss. "Afterwards."_

"_Okay then. But what do you want to discuss?"_

"_Us. Our relationship. What next."_

"_Oh Maura, I don't want to plan the whole future, I want it to be a surprise. Because no matter how much we plan, the future might have a different one."_

"_I know Jane. But I've been wandering…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What do you think about marriage?"_

"_You're not proposing to me are you?"_

"_What if I was?"_

"_I'd feel bad because maybe I'd want to propose to you."_

"_So you have thought about it."_

"_Maybe. But just to be clear, I might, yes MIGHT, want to get married, but I do not want a big wedding and I do not want to wear a dress."_

"_I figured. But so you are open to marriage?"_

"_Of course I am Maura. I love you!" Jane started kissing Maura again but then she suddenly stopped the kiss again. "Oh now what?" Jane said and sounded a little pissed._

"_What about kids?"_

"_What about kids what?"_

"_Do you want them?"_

"_Uhm. I haven't really thought that through. I mean, I don't know. I like kids but I don't think I'd be a good mother."_

"_I think you'd be a great mother."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah! I mean, you never know until you try, but I would never force you into having kids if you didn't want them."_

"_I think I might want them. With you." She looked at Maura and smiled. "But I'm only 31 and so are you, so there's no rush. I just made detective and I'm not ready to give that up just like that."_

"_I know Jane. I'm sorry, it's just that I've been thinking about these things for a while now so I felt like I needed to ask."_

"_Yeah. But are you done asking now?"_

"_I am."_

"_So can I now kiss you?"_

"_Of course you can." They kissed passionately and Jane started undressing Maura really quickly._

"Jane? Jane?" Korsak was talking to her.

What was Korsak doing in their bedroom. She looked around. Where the hell was she? She was not in her bedroom about to have sex with her girlfriend.

"What's happening?"

"Jane? You passed out again."

"Again? Where am I?"

"You're at Mass General. You were chasing a guy? Ring any bells?"

Jane looked around. She remembered now. She had been chasing this guy, but since she hadn't eaten anything she had collapsed and then the doctor came in and…

"Oh my god." Jane started freaking out. "Oh my god. Where's Maura?" She tried to stand up but she couldn't.

"Relax Jane. Maura's on her way."

"Where's Maura? I need Maura. Help me Korsak."

"Relax Jane." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her gently back on to the bed. "Maura is almost here. It's okay. Do you want me to call her for you?"

"No. I need to see her. Where is she?"

"She's almost here Jane. She's almost here."

Jane was breathing rather fast but Korsak calmed her down just in time when Maura got there.

"Jane? Are you alright?"

"I'm gonna go. Come on Frost." Korsak said as he pulled Frost out of the room.

"Hey, but I wanted to see Jane."

"Now is not a good time. You'll wait out here with me."

"Fine." Frost said, sat down next to Korsak and grabbed a magazine.

"Jane what happened?"

"Oh Maura." Jane started crying. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Sweetie. I don't know what you're talking about. What's wrong?" She sat down right next to her on the bed and tried calming her down.

"It's Dean."

"No sweetie. Dean's gone."

Jane slowly stopped crying and slowed down her breathing.

"Maura. Promise me you will never leave me no matter what?"

"What is it Jane."

"Just promise."

"Okay Jane. I promise."

"I … I…" She stuttered and didn't manage to tell Maura what she wanted to say. She started crying again and through the tears and the sobbing she managed to tell her. "I am pregnant."

Maura froze. She stopped moving for a while and Jane just laid there crying. She was pregnant. She had a baby in her stomach. How was that possible?

"But how?"

"Dean." Jane cried.

"But Jane it's okay."

"No it isn't! I don't want any part of him in me ever! I despise that man so much and now I find out I'm carrying his child." Jane yelled angrily through her tears.

"Calm down Jane. It'll be alright."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

"Stop it Maura. I don't want this. I… I can't have this baby."

Maura didn't want to argue with her. Those were just mixed feeling she was having, or so she hoped. She comforted her again with hugs and soft kisses on her cheek.

"I'm right here Jane. I will help you through this. All you have to do is calm down and then you can tell me what you want to do."

"I want it out." She yelled.

"Jane." Maura said softly. "Calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down? That monster will never leave me. I can't take it Maura."

"Jane. It doesn't have to be this way."

"Yes! I can't have his baby."

"It's not his."

"Yes it is! He put it in there."

"Jane!" Maura was getting angry. "Listen to me." Jane stopped for a second and listened to Maura. "Remember when I found out Paddy Doyle, an Irish mobster was my father? That didn't change me? It didn't change who I am. I was raised by parents who taught me right from wrong and like you said, I don't have an evil bone in my body! I have nothing to do with Paddy. I'm the daughter of Harold and Constance Isles."

Jane looked at Maura who was standing on the floor in front of Jane's hospital bed.

"I know you're freaking out, but doing something right now, when you're panicking and don't know what you want doesn't solve anything. Please just calm down, I'll go get the doctor and we'll talk to him. Please Jane?"

Jane looked at Maura and felt confused. Everything was just happening so suddenly. She didn't know what to do, what to feel or what to say. She looked at Maura who was standing there, so beautiful and smart. Jane nodded and put her head back on the pillow. She really had to calm down.


	28. Chapter 28

I really want to finish this story. Maybe I'll make a sort of sequel in the future… But so far I have started a new story called _4 Years of High School_ and I'm really loving writing it. Enjoy these final chapters my friends.

**Chapter 28**

Jane woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around and no one was there. She laid back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. She had calmed down, she had had some food and she had slept. Now it was time to make a decision.

She looked down on her stomach and touched it. It didn't feel any different than usual. She imagined herself with a big pregnancy belly. She couldn't help but thinking about Dean. She started breathing fast again but then she thought about her beautiful Maura. Maura who was so perfect, yet the daughter of an Irish mobster. Maybe she was right? Who was she kidding. Maura was always right. She sat up again and saw that Maura was standing in the hallway and talking on the phone.

Jane wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother? But with Maura by her side she just might be. She tried to wave her but she didn't notice. Jane was connected to some wires and a needle was stuck right in her left arm so she couldn't stand up.

She just had to wait for Maura to finish her phone call. She laid back and closed her eyes. She imagined what it would be like having a baby. With Maura's help she could do anything. And Maura was a natural born mother. Once they had a case where a baby was found motherless and Maura took instant care of it. Jane had never really been fond of babies. She hated her brothers when they were babies and she had never really seen herself as a mother. She loved her job so much, she wasn't ready to give that up. But her job would become a lot different if she'd have a baby.

Jane was in the middle of her thoughts when Korsak walked in.

"Am I interrupting you Jane?"

"No. Not at all. I'd really like to talk to Maura though." She looked out and saw that she was gone. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She asked me to tell you that she had to run but she would be back as soon as she could."

"Oh." Jane said disappointed. How could she leave her when she needed her the most?

"She sounded angry on the phone. I didn't catch anything she said." He came closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." She looked down at her stomach. "How come you never had kids Korsak?"

"Oh trust me, I was never home. I was always working and that drove all three of my wives crazy. The first one married again and has two teenage kids. The second one never had children but I think she's married. But the third one, she had a kid already when we started dating."

"Really? Why have you never told me that?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him in a while. He always felt like my son, but his mom and him they both hated how much I worked."

Jane started tearing up. She loved her job and her job came first. Then she started thinking about Maura and realized that since they started dating, her job hadn't really come first. Maura came first.

"I don't think I can do this Korsak." Jane cried. "I need Maura. Where the hell is she?"

Korsak comforted Jane. She was the strongest female he'd ever known. He knew how good she was at her job but he also knew she would be a great mother.

"Jane, listen to me! I know you can do this! I wanted my own kid, believe me. But my first and second wives didn't have jobs so I brought in all the money and being a cop supporting your wife isn't easy, let alone supporting a kid. Somehow all these years passed by and now it's too late."

Maura suddenly rushed into Jane's room.

"Jane. Your mom found out you got hurt. She got crazy and she is on her way over here. I don't know what you want to do but there is no time to discuss this because…" Angela suddenly showed up. "Angela is here." Maura felt awkward.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! How could you do this to me? How are you in a hospital again?" Angela was furious.

"Hey ma."

"Don't hey ma me! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ugh? I wasn't really… I mean… I just forgot to eat. There's no need to worry ma."

"You say this all the time but still you seem to end up in a hospital bed."

"Ma! Trust me. This time was just a silly mistake. I woke up so early and I didn't have time to eat, the day went by without me eating so I just collapsed trying to catch the guy. That's all."

"THAT'S ALL?" Angela was furious. "You NEVER skip breakfast young lady."

"Oh ma." Jane was frustrated and wanted nothing more than for her to leave.

"Where's your doctor."

"I don't know, he uhm…" Crap. If Angela would talk to him he might tell her she was pregnant. Wait? He wasn't allowed to do that. Jane looked at Maura who was just standing there. Jane gave her a look without Angela noticing, and tried to tell her that she didn't want her mom to know about this.

"I'll go find him Angela. You just wait right here and we will be right back."

"Oh you are so nice Maura. God bless you." Angela said and sat down. Jane felt relieved and hoped that Maura had understood her.

"Hello Mrs. Rizzoli. I understand you are worried about your daughter."

"I don't know. Is there anything to be worried about?"

"No. She can leave today if she wishes so. She just has to promise to be careful and remember to eat."

"Don't worry doctor. I will make sure of it." Angela said.

Jane rolled her eyes but was relieved that he didn't mention the pregnancy. Maybe Maura was a mind reader after all.

"Okay ma. I'm sure you were in the middle of something and rushed over here. Now that you know I'm okay. You can just leave."

"Are you saying you don't want me here?"

"Seriously ma. I just, I really need to talk to Maura. Please. If you can just give us five minutes I will do whatever you ask me to." Jane said frustrated.

"Okay then Jane." She seemed sad. "I will just wait out in the hallway then." She walked out really sad and made sure Jane noticed it.

"Grrr…" Jane said frustrated. "Can you believe her? She is driving me crazy."

"She is your mother. You're lucky to have a mother who cares about you."

"Well… We better talk in a hurry Maura, cause I bet you she's counting the seconds."

"I don't bet, well maybe if I'm 100% sure…" Jane cut her off.

"Maura focus. We have about four minutes left." Jane said pissed.

"Jane. I can't decide this for you. But I promise, whatever you choose to do I will support you."

Jane knew Maura would say that. But Jane wasn't sure she meant it. She looked down at her belly and then closed her eyes. She then looked at Maura and said.

"I think I want to keep it."


	29. The End

This is going to be the end of the story. I wanted Jane to become a mother, I am thinking about writing a sequel to this about Jane and Maura being parents but I don't know. Thank you for reading it. Leave me some reviews about the story in whole. It's okay if you don't like it, it was my first shot anyway.

Rizzoli&Isles. Property of TNT, Janet Tamaro and Tess Gerritsen.


End file.
